Abre los ojos
by musguita
Summary: Post La Orden del Fénix. Harry solo tiene que abrir los ojos para ver lo que tiene frente a él pero no será el único en ver, porque otros lo hacen por segunda vez y unos más claramente que nunca. Más información en mi profile
1. Chapter 1

**Abre los ojos. **

_**(Nota de la autora:** los capítulos 1 y 2 han sido unidos en el primero y los capítulos 3 y 4 en el segundo. El capítulo 3 es completamente nuevo._

* * *

**_Junio 1996_**

A veces odiaba vivir en una casa que se hacia tan pequeña. Un hogar donde no existía demasiada privacidad y nadie parecía respetar su intimidad. Solo les preocupaba que la pequeña Ginny Weasley estuviese bien. Y lo único que ella quería era su espacio. Todo se complicaba en verano, cuando la casa se llenaba de todos sus hermanos. A excepción de Charlie que aún estaba en Rumania y Percy, que todavía no había entrado en razón y pedido perdón a sus padres por no creerles durante el último año. Estaba tan furiosa con él que aunque no lo dijese delante de su madre, prefería que su hermano mayor no pusiese un pie en La Madriguera si no era para disculparse por ser tan idiota, por hacerles tanto daño.

Abrió los ojos perezosamente y lo primero que vio fue a Hermione. Su amiga aún dormía profundamente. Todos solían despertarse a la misma hora, y Ginny era la única que se levantaba justo una hora antes para poder estar sola y tranquila. El cuarto de baño producía disputas inocentes todas las mañanas y no le apetecía formar parte de ellas. Caminó descalza hasta el cuarto de baño y se duchó con agua fría. Aquel día se presentaba más caluroso de lo normal. Lo cierto es que aquel verano estaba siendo muy extraño. Algunos días la niebla se hacia presente durante todo un día y al día siguiente el calor era tan bochornoso que casi ni se movían de la casa. Incluso el suelo parecía arder bajo sus desnudos pies.

Se enrolló una toalla de color lavanda al cuerpo y dejó caer el pelo húmedo en su espalda y hombro. Hasta que se secase al menos podría estar un poco más fresca. Cerró la puerta del baño tras de sí y se giró para volver a su habitación.

--------

Notó como algo chocó contra su pecho y se volvió a frotar los ojos. Todavía estaba medio dormido y le costaba enfocar la vista.

- Lo siento, Harry.

Abrió bien los ojos y ante él apareció la pequeña figura de Ginny Weasley. Una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y la vista dirigida al suelo. Nunca la había visto antes en semejantes circunstancias y eso que había pasado demasiado tiempo allí. Miró a los pies de Ginny, descalzos y dejando pequeñas marcas de agua en el suelo. Sonrió ligeramente.

- ¿Están todos levantados? –preguntó con voz ronca.

- Oh, no. Aún es pronto.

- ¿Y qué haces levantada tan pronto?

No sabía muy bien por qué lo había preguntado pero sentía una sana curiosidad por saber por qué Ginny estaba despierta aquella mañana antes que el resto. Ni siquiera se oía ruido en la cocina, por lo que la señora Weasley también dormía.

- Porque así puedo ducharme tranquilamente sin que Ron aporree la puerta.

- Entiendo.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba bloqueando el paso de Ginny y se apartó en seguida. Ella sonrió tímidamente. Y él respondió con la misma sonrisa. Y mientras la vio caminar de vuelta se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado y que ya no era la pequeña Ginny Weasley que había conocido en el andén nueve y tres cuartos en su primer año en Hogwarts.

- Has crecido mucho, Ginny.

Se arrepintió al segundo de decir esas cuatro palabras en alto. ¿A qué venía eso? Seguramente ella se daría la vuelta y le miraría como si fuese algún idiota. Pero le sorprendió ver que ella se giraba y que en realidad parecía divertida por su comentario.

- Tú también, Harry.

Tosió nervioso. Lo único cierto que sabía sobre ella es que siempre se había mostrado insegura y tremendamente tímida ante él. A pesar de que en el último año la había conocido mejor y no se había parado a pensar en lo diferente que le resultaba esa Ginny de la que conocía desde hacía años. Era posible que todos sus problemas, que su relación con Cho, si es que aún podía denominarla así, y la frustración que siempre sentía durante el quinto curso le hubiesen impedido comprender mejor y ver como era Ginny Weasley en realidad.

Y allí estaba, la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, con su mejor sonrisa y mirándole con ojos chispeantes como si de una broma se tratase. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño y se despidió de ella con gesto airado de su mano antes de cerrar.

--------

Claro que había crecido. Y ahora que por primera vez parecía prestarle atención, darse cuenta de que ella existía en el mundo de Harry Potter, se percataba de lo diferente que era de la niña que conoció seis años antes. Ginny no pudo evitar reír mientras volvía a su habitación. Harry Potter era tan denso o más que Ron.

A la mañana siguiente repitió su rutina. Se despertó una hora antes y procuró no hacer ruido porque notó como Hermione no parecía tan dormida como el día anterior. Caminó de puntillas hasta la puerta y la cerró con sumo cuidado.

Oyó como otra puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas y al girarse no podía creerlo. Harry Potter, más despeinado que nunca y con una sonrisa casi maliciosa la miraba desde la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Ron. Ginny entrecerró los ojos y se acercó al cuarto de baño expectante.

- ¿Qué haces levantado tan pronto? –preguntó en voz baja.

- ¿Y tú?

Aquello era increíble. Ahora se permitía bromear con ella a esas horas de la mañana.

- Sabes perfectamente por qué me levantó tan… Oh –le apuntó con el dedo índice.- No creas que vas a entrar antes que yo, Potter.

Entonces Harry se apoyó en la pared.

- No pensaba hacerlo –contestó con el mismo tono de voz que ella estaba usando.- Esperaré aquí. Pero no tardes mucho.

Ginny abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. Había algo extraño en el modo en que Harry la miraba. Tal vez solo era el hecho de que le costaba acostumbrarse al hecho de que en realidad, Harry la mirase después de años de pasar completamente inadvertida para él. Y aunque estaba convencida de que si Harry la hubiese mirado de cualquier modo durante esos años ella habría caído rendida a sus pies, ahora no iba a hacerlo. Porque de un modo u otro, había conseguido controlar cada emoción que Harry Potter provocaba en ella y ya no era una niña de once años con un estúpido amor infantil por ningún héroe.

Le dirigió lo que intentó que fuese una sonrisa pero estaba segura de que no había podido sonreír por los nervios. Se encerró en el cuarto de baño. No se sentía muy cómoda con la idea de que al otro lado de la puerta, apoyado en una pared, esperaba Harry Potter mientras ella se duchaba, desnuda. Se maldijo a sí misma por ser tan infantil.

Se enrolló una toalla al cuerpo, de color verde y vio horrorizada como era más pequeña que la del día anterior. O solo era su imaginación jugándola una mala pasada porque no hacía más que pensar en que Harry estaba al otro lado.

- Oh, vamos. Contrólate –le dijo a su reflejo.

Respiró profundamente y abrió la puerta.

Harry estaba sentado en el suelo y la vista clavada en algún punto por debajo de sus rodillas. Definitivamente no era la perspectiva que quería que él viese de ella.

--------

Observó como Ginny giraba los pies hacia dentro y sus dedos golpeaban el suelo. Al levantar la vista se quedó momentáneamente paralizado. Aquella toalla era demasiado pequeña. No creyó que a ninguno de los hombres de la familia Weasley les gustase ver a Ginny con una toalla como única vestimenta frente a él. Porque por mucho que le quisiesen todos, él seguía siendo un chico de dieciséis años con las hormonas trastornadas. Y aquella no era la Ginny Weasley que se sonrojaba al verle.

Se levantó y al hacerlo, se vio más cerca de ella de lo que hubiese esperado. Por suerte él era más alto que Ginny y no tenía que mirarla a la cara. Porque no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que ella podía estar pensando en ese momento, pero él se sentía contrariado y cómodo a la vez. Ella se apartó de la puerta y él cerró un segundo los ojos tratando de entender qué demonios pasaba con él.

- También desayuno antes que el resto.

Fue lo último que ella dijo sin mirarle directamente y metiéndose en la habitación.

--------

Debía estar rematadamente loca para proponerle, sin quererlo, que desayunase con ella aquella mañana. No es que fuese a ocurrir nada, solo un desayuno con Harry Potter. No era una cita y ella ya estaba de algún modo comprometida con Dean Thomas en una reciente relación. Pero algo en ella sentía la urgencia de relacionarse con Harry, de aprovechar que ahora él la tenía en consideración y convertirse en una amiga. Sabía cuando las oportunidades se presentaban delante de sus narices y sabía cogerlas a tiempo. Al menos esta vez.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar en que no eran muchas las veces que había pasado tiempo a solas con él. Solo recordaba un momento cuando ella aún estaba en cuarto curso y lo encontró deprimido en la biblioteca. Entonces parecía más fácil que en ese preciso momento.

Cocinó unos huevos revueltos mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Se decía a sí misma que se tranquilizase por quinta vez en diez minutos. Solo era Harry Potter. El mismo Harry que era el mejor amigo de su hermano Ron y que pasaba todo el tiempo que le permitía Hogwarts y Privet Drive en La Madriguera.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo elemental. Estaba dando por hecho que él bajaría a desayunar con ella, solo porque se levantase justo a la misma hora para poder utilizar el cuarto de baño sin que el resto de los ocupantes de la casa molestasen. Realmente era muy ingenua.

- ¿Qué huele tan bien?

Notó como todo su cuerpo vibraba. No tan ingenua como pensaba. Giró la cabeza y le miró sobre su hombro. Harry se sentó en una de las sillas y se sirvió una taza de te.

- Huevos revueltos. No es que sea un desayuno de dioses, pero si eres capaz de preparar algo mejor, no te privaré del placer de cocinar.

Estaba convencida de que él había sonreído. No podía verle porque estaba de espaldas a él, pero algo en el modo en que habló le dijo que lo había hecho.

- De hecho los Dursley me hacían cocinar muchas veces. No se me da del todo mal.

Ginny sintió una mezcla de sorpresa y rabia. Aquella familia, su propia familia le trataba con un esclavo. No era justo. Le miró y dijo:

- ¿Crees que tendrían mucho problema si el próximo verano fuese Ron por ti? No le vendría nada mal aprender a hacer algo por si mismo.

De pronto Harry rió. Y no es que fuese que nunca le había oído reír, pero hacia demasiado tiempo que no lo hacia y era como un soplo de aire fresco en aquella cocina. Sirvió dos platos de huevos revueltos y puso uno en frente de Harry y ella también se sentó con el suyo.

- Haremos una cosa. Mañana preparas tú el desayuno. Sorpréndeme con tus dotes culinarias, Potter.

**_Junio - Julio 1996 _**

Ninguna de la dos estaba dormida. Sabía que a Hermione le preocupaba algo porque no hacía más que dar vueltas en su cama y de vez en cuando la oía suspirar con un claro tono de exasperación y frustración. Ginny abrió los ojos. La luz de la luna llena iluminaba las dos camas. Luna llena. Pensó en el profesor Lupin. ¿Dónde estaría? A veces se sentía demasiado triste si pensaba en él. Porque siempre terminaba recordando a Sirius. Y entonces solo tenía ganas de llorar. Pero hacía semanas que ya no lloraba o se mostraba triste. Desde que Harry llegó a La Madriguera se prohibió a sí misma sentirse así.

- ¿Ginny?

Hermione susurró y ella dudó en contestar o no.

- ¿Estás despierta? –insistió.

- Si, Hermione.

- ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?

- No es que me dejes hacerlo ahora mismo…

- Lo siento, Ginny.

- No pasa nada.

Las dos estaban despiertas y estaba claro que algo preocupaba a Hermione. Ginny simplemente no podía dormir por ninguna razón en especial.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Hermione?

Pero ésta no contestó y Ginny pensó que tal vez se había quedado dormida. Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir.

- Me preocupa Harry –dijo Hermione de pronto.

Con los ojos aún cerrados frunció el ceño.

- Oh. ¿Qué le pasa a Harry?

Ella sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba a Harry. Todos los hacían. No se podía ignorar el hecho de que cada vez que alguien hacía el más mínimo comentario referente al Ministerio de Magia, a la Orden o cualquier detalle que tuviese alguna relación con Sirius, es como si una nube se posase sobre Harry y todo a su alrededor se oscureciese.

- Debería hablar sobre ello, sobre lo que pasó en el Ministerio.

Era obvio que Hermione tampoco podía llegar al centro del asunto, a lo que realmente atormentaba a Harry, pero de lo que quería que hablase.

- ¿Sobre Sirius? –preguntó Ginny.

- Si –contestó Hermione con voz temblorosa.

Ginny giró sobre si misma y apoyó la cabeza en su mano, mirando a Hermione. Su amiga tenía la vista fija en el techo como si allí fuese a encontrar la respuesta a todas sus preguntas.

- Bueno, Hermione. Ron y tú conocéis a Harry mejor que nadie y sabéis que no suele hablar mucho de sí mismo o sus sentimientos. Pero supongo que más tarde o más temprano necesitará hablar con alguien sobre ello y seguro que lo hará con vosotros. Dale tiempo.

Hermione no volvió a decir nada. Ginny hundió la cabeza en la almohada. Quizás Hermione había creído sus palabras o ella misma quería creerlas. Porque en el fondo sabía que Harry jamás hablaría sobre Sirius. Su padrino había muerto y de algún modo, había enterrado cualquier sentimiento en sí mismo y no lo compartiría con nadie.

Ahora era ella la que no podía dormir. No esperaba que Harry se abriese a ella ni mucho menos, pero sí que lo hiciese con Ron y Hermione. Ahora que Sirius no estaba, sus amigos eran su única familia y estaba convencida de que él lo sabía, pero le preocupaba que no pudiese salir del pozo y que siempre se sintiese miserable y culpable por la muerte de Sirius.

--------

Harry se sentó en la hierba del jardín de La Madriguera. Aquel día era simplemente perfecto. No se veía niebla por ninguna parte y el calor parecía haberles dado un merecido descanso. Ron estaba limpiando su Barredora y Hermione leyendo un libro muggle. Harry se quedó impresionado al verla leer un libro que no fuese sobre magia. De vez en cuando se fijaba en la cara de su amiga, de cómo se emocionaba o su gesto se contrariaba frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Qué estas leyendo, Hermione? –preguntó por fin.

- Cumbres Borrascosas –contestó sin dejar de leer.

- Oh, me encanta.

Ginny apareció de pronto y se sentó entre Harry y Hermione. Tenía una flor en la mano. Harry no sabía exactamente cuál podía ser.

- ¿Desde cuándo lees libros muggles? –preguntó Ron perplejo.

Ginny lanzó una furtiva mirada a su hermano.

- Desde que Hermione me los presta.

- Aunque este me lo recomendó Ginny –corrigió Hermione.

- ¿Y de dónde sacaste un libro muggle? –insistió Ron.

- Papá me lo regaló hace tiempo.

Ron pareció complacido ante la explicación y volvió a su trabajo. Ginny jugó con la flor entre sus dedos. Tenía los pies descalzos y de vez en cuando hundía los dedos entre la hierba. Harry sonrió al ver la mancha de tierra que tenía en la mejilla izquierda.

Pensó que ella le había oído sonreír porque en ese instante ella torció la cabeza hacia él.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó tranquilamente.

- Tienes una mancha en la cara.

Harry señaló con su dedo a su propia mejilla y ella se pasó la mano por la derecha. Harry reprimió una risa.

- A la izquierda –dijo.

- Has señalado tu derecha.

- Eso no implica tu derecha.

- Tampoco tu izquierda.

Ginny se frotó la mejilla izquierda por fin y pasados unos minutos miró a Harry.

- ¿Ya está? –preguntó.

- Mucho mejor –contestó él.

Ron empezó a hacer un ruido chirriante mientras limpiaba su escoba y Hermione suspiró varias veces profundamente. Harry sabía que de un minuto a otro alguno de los dos se cansaría de esa pequeña batalla no declarada y que explotaría.

Sus expectativas no tardaron en confirmarse.

- ¿Es necesario que hagas eso? –pregunto Hermione lanzando una mirada asesina a Ron.

Su amigo no contestó. Hermione cerró de un golpe el libro y lo sostuvo entre las manos.

- Todo el día limpiando esa escoba –empezó ella.- ¡Es solo una escoba!

Aquello pareció tocar el nervio de Ron, porque levantó la vista hacia ella, con ojos desorbitados y con aspecto ofendido.

- ¿Sólo una escoba? Hermione, no estamos hablando de una escoba que barre, es una escoba que vuela.

- ¿Y? –preguntó Hermione sin darle importancia.

- ¿Y? –la voz de Ron sonó más aguda de lo normal.- Porque a ti no te guste volar no significa que a los demás tampoco, Hermione. Y para tu información, si limpio mi escoba es para no matarme cualquier día de estos mientras estoy volando. Aunque dudo que te importase mucho.

- No me hagas sentir culpable, Ron.

- ¿Por qué no te gusta volar, Hermione? –interrumpió Ginny.

Harry observaba la escena como otras tantas veces. Tampoco le interesaba mucho inmiscuirse en las discusiones de sus mejores amigos porque siempre solían tornarse hacia él y Hermione de algún modo también se enfadaba con él por darle la razón a Ron o lo que fuese.

Pero a Ginny no parecía importarle.

Hermione la miró unos segundos, como si estuviese buscando una buena excusa.

- Es que simplemente no me gusta. Nunca me han gustado las alturas –dijo finalmente.- ¿Por qué os gusta tanto a vosotros, de todos modos?

Ginny se tumbó en el suelo boca arriba y dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados. Cerró los ojos y los abrió. Ron ignoró la pregunta de Hermione y Harry pensó que no haría nada convenciendo a su amiga de lo fantástico que era volar porque él no podía entender como a ella no le gustaba.

- Estás ahí arriba y la sensación es indescriptible –dijo Ginny.- Te sientes libre, Hermione. Completamente libre, pero de un modo diferente, totalmente diferente al resto. No existe nada más cuando vuelas. Solo tú y el viento. Nada importa. Olvidas todo, te olvidas hasta de ti mismo, porque el mundo ahí abajo parece tan pequeño, tan insignificante…

- Ves, la idea de un mundo más pequeño no es lo que me acaba de atraer –comentó Hermione.

Harry estaba asombrado. Nunca supieron que Ginny volaba hasta el año anterior cuando le reemplazó como buscador y aunque no era tan buena como él, reconoció que si alguien tenía que ocupar su puesto, se alegraba de que hubiese sido ella. Tenía talento y solo era cuestión de tiempo perfeccionarlo.

Él siempre experimentaba esa sensación de libertad cuando volaba. Para él se había convertido en una vía de escape y no tenía que demostrar nada a nadie cuando lo hacia.

- ¿Vosotros también os sentís así? –preguntó Hermione.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y vio como los ojos de Ginny brillaban entrecerrados para protegerlos del sol.

- A mi me gusta volar tanto como a ti estudiar –contestó Ron.

Harry agachó la cabeza y sonrió.

--------

El cielo empezó a cubrirse de nubes blancas que contrastaban con el azul celeste del cielo. Ginny miró a su alrededor. Llevaban demasiados minutos en silencio. Hermione seguía leyendo y Ron limpiando su escoba como si fuese el objeto más valioso del universo. Claro que para su hermano, su Barredora era la joya de su corona. Harry por su parte seguía callado, pero aquella no era ninguna sorpresa. Normalmente se limitaba a observarles y muy pocas veces participaba en las conversaciones.

Ginny se fijó en una de las nubes. Parecía el sombrero de la profesora McGonagall.

- ¿Alguna vez os habéis fijado en las formas de las nubes? –preguntó.

- ¿Qué? –contestó Harry mirándola fijamente.

- Las nubes no tienen formas –dijo Ron.

- Según Luna, las nubes tienen formas muy caprichosas –se dirigió a su hermano.

- No suelo estar de acuerdo con las opiniones de Luna Lovegood –interrumpió Hermione,- pero las nubes tienen formas, o al menos algunas parecen tenerlas.

- Tumbaros y mirad –ordenó Ginny.

Ron la miró como si estuviese loca y Hermione se mordió el labio antes de volver a su libro. Entonces Harry se tumbó a su lado. Sonrió para si misma. Al notar que sus dedos rozaban los de él puso sus manos sobre el vientre. Se sintió extrañamente nerviosa.

- Esa tiene forma de pelota –dijo Harry entre risas.

- Muy gracioso, Harry.

Si no hubiese sido porque era de las pocas veces que no le veía hundido en la miseria, le habría gritado por burlarse de ella.

- Lo siento –contestó con una sonrisa.

- Mira esa –señaló Ginny con su mano derecha.- parece un calcetín.

--------

No es que fuese lo más divertido que podía hacer para pasar la tarde en La Madriguera, pero no le importaba hacerlo. Era más la sensación de estar tumbado en la hierba sin más preocupaciones que buscar nubes con formas lo que resultaba tan agradable. Definitivamente era algo típico de Luna Lovegood y Ginny era de las pocas personas que parecían tener un afecto real por ella. Incluso él sentía cierto cariño por Luna. Sus dos mejores amigos estaban demasiado ocupados con sus cosas para hacer algo que no requiriese esfuerzo y por primera vez en tantos años sentía que Ginny formaba parte de ellos de alguna forma.

Se relajó y cerró los ojos. Oía a Ginny comentarle las diferentes formas de varias nubes.

Una mano sacudió su hombro.

- Harry, Harry.

Alguien susurraba a su lado. Abrió los ojos. El cielo ya no era tan claro como antes y estaba teñido de colores naranjas, amarrillos y rojos. Estaba anocheciendo. Miró hacia su izquierda. Ginny sonreía risueña.

- Te has quedado dormido. No quise despertarte antes. Parecías tan tranquilo…

Harry se frotó los ojos debajo de los cristales de las gafas.

- La cena está casi lista –Ginny se levantó y le miró desde arriba.- No tardes o Ron se lo habrá comido todo.

Él sonrió y la vio correr hacia la casa. Se incorporó y se quedó sentado durante un par de minutos. Hacia días que no dormía tan bien, aunque fuesen un par de horas. Tal vez las formas de las nubes eran más caprichosas de lo que suponía y pensó en repetir ese juego al día siguiente.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nota de la autora:** los capítulos 1 y 2 han sido unidos en el primero y los capítulos 3 y 4 en el segundo. El capítulo 3 es completamente nuevo._

* * *

**_31 de Julio 1996 _**

Abrió los ojos de repente y volvió a cerrarlos. Era como si la poca luz que iluminaba el cuarto le quemase los ojos. Notó que las sábanas se habían pegado a su cuerpo por el sudor. Había tenido otra pesadilla. Por suerte no recordaba qué había soñado esta vez. Ya no tenía memoria para recordar ni el más simple de los sueños o eso sentía. Fuese como fuera, era más fácil de ese modo. No podía sumarle más amargura y preocupación a lo que sentía a diario.

Hoy no se presentaba muy diferente. Al menos para él, aunque era consciente de que tendría que interpretar su mejor papel para que nadie se sintiese peor por su culpa. Y de todos modos, solo se cumplían dieciséis años una vez en la vida.

Su mente le jugó una mala pasada y recordó sus últimos cumpleaños. Los dos últimos años no se había sentido tan deprimido. Su padrino había estado presente de alguna forma cuando cumplió los catorce y había formado parte de su fiesta de cumpleaños cuando cumplió quince en Grimmauld Place. Sintió el familiar nudo en el estómago que subía lentamente hasta su garganta, como si le ahogase.

De pronto alguien golpeó desde el otro lado de la puerta. Escuchó varias voces murmurando algo en el pasillo y otro golpe. Buscó las gafas en la mesilla y cuando las encontró se las puso.

- Podéis pasar.

No terminó la frase cuando la puerta se abrió y vio tres figuras frente a su cama. Una de ellas abrió las cortinas de par en par y Harry tuvo que taparse los ojos con la mano hasta acostumbrarse.

- ¡Felicidades, Harry! –gritaron los tres a la vez.

Hermione se inclinó y le besó la mejilla. Era su mejor amiga y habían pasado la barrera del contacto físico hacía tiempo, pero sabía que ella era poco dada a muchas muestras de cariño como esa cuando se trataba de él porque conocía mejor que nadie lo poco efusivo que era él al respecto. Sin embargo, siempre le hacía sentir bien y lo agradecía. Ron le dio un golpe en el hombro y Ginny le sonrió con una bandeja entre las manos. La colocó en la cama y Harry vio un plato lleno de huevos revueltos, bacon y salchichas, otro plato con tostadas y una jarra con zumo de calabaza y un vaso.

- Mamá lo ha preparado y nosotros hemos querido darte una sorpresa –dijo Ron.

Hermione y Ginny se sentaron al pie de la cama. La pequeña de los Weasley le sirvió un vaso de zumo y lo extendió hacia él. Harry lo cogió y dio un largo sorbo.

- ¿Os habéis dado cuenta que dentro de medio año cumpliré diecisiete? –preguntó Ron con los ojos brillantes.

- Es el cumpleaños de Harry, Ron –sentenció Hermione.

Harry cogió una tostada y se la llevó a la boca. Era su mejor excusa por si Hermione y Ron empezaban a discutir. De ese modo no tendría que intervenir. Además, era su cumpleaños, así que pensó que quizás tuviesen cierta consideración por él y no le obligarían a ponerse a favor de nadie. Sobre todo porque últimamente sus peleas rayaban lo absurdo.

- Ya sé que es el cumpleaños de Harry –contestó Ron con voz queda.

Y entonces empezaron a discutir sobre cosas que ni Harry entendía y prefería que siguiese así. Se fijo en que Ginny, que estaba de espaldas a Hermione y Ron reía en voz baja y sus hombros temblaban convulsivamente. Ella le miró y Harry sonrió mientras escuchaban a sus dos mejores amigos discutir.

--------

¿A quién le importaba que fuese a cumplir diecisiete años en seis meses si seguía pareciendo un niño de once años? Solo Ronald Weasley podía hacer un comentario tan desafortunado cuando era el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo, el cuál por cierto, había perdido a su padrino hacía menos de dos meses. Y ellos debían de estar animándole, haciendo sus días más llevaderos y no diciendo estupideces.

A veces Ron conseguía sacarla de sus casillas con una facilidad pasmosa.

- A nadie le interesa que tu cumpleaños sea dentro de seis meses.

- Solo lo estaba comentando, Hermione. ¡Ni que hubiese matado a un elfo doméstico! Tranquilízate.

Hermione pensó que ojalá fuese fácil tranquilizarse, pero era algo que no ocurría cuando él estaba alrededor. Aunque conociese de sobra el motivo que la provocaba esa tensión aparentemente continua cada vez que Ron estaba cerca y el hecho de que fuese uno de sus mejores amigos facilitaba su comportamiento, de igual modo se sentía extraña. Tal vez por eso, porque era uno de sus mejores amigos y todo lo que sentía y pensaba era demasiado confuso para digerirlo y aceptarlo sin más.

- Lo único que digo, Hermione, es que voy a cumplir diecisiete, no dieciséis, no te ofendas Harry. Voy a ser mayor de edad y podré aparecer y desaparecer y hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts. No sé como tú no estás nerviosa cuando te falta tan poco para tener la edad legal.

Así que se trataba de eso.

Entendía sus ansias y ella misma estaba deseando cumplir los diecisiete años y poder hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts. Estaba esperando el momento en el que pudiese enseñarles a sus padres todas las cosas que había aprendido durante esos años y no solo contárselas. Se relajó en su sitio y no quiso seguir discutiendo.

- Por supuesto que lo estoy deseando, Ron. Pero hoy es el día de Harry.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco pero no dijo nada más.

--------

Si no fuese porque eran su hermano y amiga y sabía lo acostumbrado que estaba Harry a sus continuas disputas sobre trivialidades, les habría lanzado una maldición allí mismo. Sin embargo no sabía que era peor. Que Hermione se pasase las horas del día discutiendo con su hermano mayor o mirando furtivamente a Harry esperando que él dijese algo como "me siento tan desesperado y triste desde que murió Sirius" y que rompiese a llorar en cualquier instante.

Se fijó en que Harry ya conocía esa expresión de preocupación y expectación en la cara de su mejor amiga y que en cuanto la sintió sobre él, bajo la vista al plato como si los huevos revueltos estuviesen contándole una historia inmensamente interesante sobre como habían sido cocinados. Ginny soltó una pequeña carcajada y tosió nerviosa como si se hubiese atragantado para disimularlo. Hermione la golpeó suavemente en la espalda mientras Harry la miró con suspicacia. Ella se limitó a sonreír educadamente y él volvió hacia su desayuno.

- Oh, Harry. Lupin va a venir después –dijo Hermione.

Ginny rodó los ojos. Era una buena estrategia para intentar que Harry hablase de un momento a otro. Definitivamente Hermione era mucho más ingenua de lo que hacía ver en realidad sin pensaba que Harry iba a decir algo al respecto.

- Bien.

Fue lo único que dijo y a nadie le cogió por sorpresa.

Harry dejó el tenedor en la bandeja y estiró las piernas. Ginny notó como su pie izquierdo la golpeaba y ella perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Se frotó el muslo derecho con la mano y levantó la cabeza. Los tres la miraron con preocupación. Entonces se dio cuenta de cómo Harry apartó la vista y sus mandíbulas se tensaron.

- Lo, lo siento.

Y se puso a reír. No era el tipo de risa cansada y casi impuesta de la que hacía gala en los últimos meses. Era divertida y alegre. De pronto Ginny dejó de pensar en lo injusto que era que no tuviese diecisiete años para poder lanzarle un hechizo mocomurciélagos y se dejó contagiar por aquella risa.

--------

No solo le faltaba su padrino en un día como ese, si no que además, las malas noticias no dejaban de llegar. Los dos nuevos ataques de dementores, la muerte de Karkarov y las desapariciones de Florean Fortescue y Ollivander. Cansado de oír tantas desgracias juntas que no hacía más que sobrecargar la suya propia, salió al jardín de La Madriguera seguido por Ron y Hermione. Estuvieron charlando durante media hora sobre el tiempo, el próximo curso y los TIMOS. Prefería estar solo, porque había salido de allí con esa intención, pero no quería decirles a sus dos mejores amigos que le dejasen respirar tranquilo, que no necesitaba de su vigilancia constante.

Hizo lo único que hacía cuando se sentía así. Simplemente asentía o negaba, contestaba con monosílabos y se mostraba lo menos interesado en la conversación posible. Pasados diez minutos, Ron y Hermione se disculparon con cualquier excusa y le dejaron solo.

Buscó un lugar escondido entre los árboles del jardín. Se sentó y apoyó la espalda en el tronco de un manzano. Cerró los ojos y sintió la ligera brisa del anochecer sobre todo su cuerpo. Tuvo la idea de dormir allí aquella noche. Escaparse de su habitación cuando todos durmiesen y pasar la noche allí. No era una mala idea.

Entonces escuchó un murmullo. Cada vez sonaba más cercano y pudo distinguirlo. Alguien cantaba una canción. No. Tarareaba una melodía y cantaba alguna palabra suelta que encajaba a la perfección. Resultaba familiar pero ni él mismo podía identificar de qué se trataba. Aquella persona se acercaba a él. Mejor dicho, al lugar donde él estaba. Podía escuchar a la perfección como la hierba se arrugaba en el suelo con cada pisada…

- ¡Ah! –gritó Ginny llevándose una mano al pecho.- Me has dado un susto de muerte, Harry- le miró confundida.- Pensé que estabas dentro con Ron y Hermione. ¿Qué haces aquí fuera?

- Nada en especial.

- Oh. ¿Puedo sentarme?

Se dio cuenta de que Ginny había ido allí sin ninguna intención de encontrarle y no podía decirla que simplemente se fuese, que él había llegado antes. Era cuanto menos una respuesta infantil. Harry asintió y ella se sentó a su lado. Ginny buscó entre la hierba y cogió una manzana verde entre las manos.

- ¿Qué es lo que cantabas? –preguntó de pronto.

- Una canción muggle. Mi padre solía cantarla cuando era niña. Creo que me dijo que era un musical, pero no supo explicarme qué era exactamente. Ya sabes lo mucho que le gusta todo lo relacionado con los muggles y lo poco que sabe de ellos.

Ginny estudiaba la manzana que tenía entre las manos y Harry suspiró.

- Pero me contó que era sobre una niña que se encontraba con un hombre de hojalata, un león y un espantapájaros e iban a ver a un mago porque ella quería volver a su casa. El hombre de hojalata quería un corazón, el león ser valiente y el espantapájaros… La verdad no lo sé. ¿No lo conoces?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

- Vaya. Pensé que tal vez supieses la historia. No quiero preguntarle a Hermione porque estaría horas hablando de ello.

Ginny rió ligeramente y él notó la sonrisa formándose en las comisuras de sus labios.

- De todos modos da igual. No creo que entienda nunca que hace una niña con un hombre de hojalata, un león y un espantapájaros.

- Menos mal que en esta casa solo hay un montón de brujas y magos, un hombre lobo y una metamórfoga –bromeó Harry.

Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Te olvidas de Flegggrrr –contestó Ginny arqueando las cejas.

De pronto no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que le divertía Ginny Weasley. Se preguntó desde cuando era así. Aunque era posible que siempre hubiese sido de ese modo pero que nunca lo hubiese mostrado con él. Y quiso darle las gracias por no hablar de Hogwarts y los estudios y lo más importante, de Sirius.

Ginny mordió la manzana y mientras masticaba habló a Harry.

- Efta biquifima.

Recordó las muchas veces que Ron había hablado de ese modo mientras comían en el Gran Comedor y rió divertido.

- ¿Quieres un poco? –Ginny le tendió la manzana.

Él negó con la cabeza y la observó el resto de la noche comer la manzana hasta que la señora Weasley les gritó para que entraran de nuevo. Harry miró con recelo aquel manzano y la idea de dormir allí rondó en su cabeza hasta que calló rendido en su cama.

**_11 de Agosto 1996 _**

- ¿Es eso lo que le habéis comprado?

Hermione parecía demasiado escandalizada ante lo que sus dos mejores amigos la mostraban. Harry y Ron se miraron con una expresión de incredulidad, sin entender por qué había reaccionado de ese modo.

- ¿Qué hay de malo en ello? –preguntó Ron.

Ella señaló con la mano y frunció el ceño como si ese gesto lo explicara todo. Los dos encogieron los hombros.

- Yo creo que es un regalo perfecto –dijo Harry apoyado por la afirmación que hizo Ron con la cabeza.

Hermione suspiró mirando hacia el techo con los brazos extendidos y luego los dejo caer sobre su cuerpo. Salió de la habitación de Ron y cerró la puerta con un golpe seco.

--------

Quince años. No notaba ningún tipo de diferencia. Horas antes de aquel día seguía siendo la misma que era ahora. Un año más en su corta vida y no se arrepentía de nada. Ciertamente el último año había sido intenso. No tanto como su primer año en Hogwarts pero completamente diferente. Porque había sentido que formaba parto de algo superior a ella. Entendía mucho mejor el mundo que rodeaba a su hermano y sus dos mejores amigos. Por fin veía a través de sus propios ojos y no de los rumores, lo que vivían Ron, Harry y Hermione. Y por fin, de algún modo, habían dejado que ella no fuese una mera espectadora.

No la hacia una igual, de eso estaba segura, pero ya no era la pequeña e inofensiva hermana pequeña de Ron Weasley y eso decía mucho a su favor.

Se miró en el espejo nuevamente. Se había recogido el pelo en una alta coleta y algunos mechones caían enmarcando su pálido rostro.

- ¡GINNY!

Escuchó el grito de su madre en la cocina. Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras corriendo de dos en dos.

Ron, Harry y Hermione estaban desayunando y los tres la miraron sonrientes.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Ginny –le dijo Hermione.

- Gracias –dijo mientras sonreía alegremente.

Se sentó frente a Ron y Harry. La señora Weasley la besó en la cabeza y dejó un plato con tortitas delante de ella.

- Felicidades, cielo.

- Gracias, mamá.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Gin –dijo Ron.

- Felicidades –dijo Harry.

Sonrió risueña a ambos. De pronto la vino un pensamiento a la mente. ¿Cuántas chicas querrían tener a Harry Potter el día de su cumpleaños? No es que ella le tenía entonces y tampoco pensaba de ese modo sobre Harry, pero era divertida la idea sobre un gran número de población femenina de Hogwarts que daría cualquier cosa por pasar por aquella experiencia. Aunque solo fuese desde hace meses que todas mostraban tanto interés por El-Chico-Que-Vivió.

Rió para si misma mientras untaba mermelada de frambuesa en una tortita.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –preguntó Ron curioso.

Se fijo en que Ron y Hermione la miraban directamente y Harry a pesar de querer dar la imagen de que estaba más ocupado con su desayuno también lo hacía.

- Er… Estaba pensando en que ya te queda menos para cumplir los diecisiete, Ron –contestó asombrada por su rapidez.

Su hermano sonrió complacido y embelesado ante esa perspectiva. Hermione rodó los ojos y Harry la miró directamente esta vez conteniendo la risa.

Ese era uno de los grandes cambios que se habían sucedido en el último año y que se habían intensificado en las últimas semanas desde que Harry había llegado a La Madriguera. No sabía como explicarlo, pero tenía claro que él se sentía cómodo con ella y que la veía como Ginny y no la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo. No esperaba que confiase más en ella ahora o que a lo sumo lo hiciese cuando nunca fue así, pero aquello conseguía que ella estuviese mucho más relajada en su presencia sin temor a ponerse en ridículo.

Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando una lechuza entró por la ventana de la cocina y se posó a su lado en la mesa. La miró de reojo sin reconocerla y vio el pequeño paquete atado a su pata. Estaba dirigido a su nombre. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el remitente era Dean Thomas. Cogió la pequeña caja que portaba la lechuza y la dio algo de comer antes de dejarla ir.

- ¿De quién es? –preguntó Ron.

Ginny arqueó una ceja e ignoró la impaciencia y curiosidad de su hermano. Quiso subir a su habitación y abrirlo en privado, pero eso solo daría lugar a más preguntas por parte de su hermano mayor. Leyó la breve nota en la que Dean la felicitaba antes de abrir su regalo.

Cuando lo hizo, descubrió una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo. Ya no solo Ron esperaba ansioso si no que Harry y Hermione la miraban expectantes.

Sintió una mezcla de ligera felicidad y horror cuando vio el pequeño anillo dorado. Aquel regalo era sin duda alguna, demasiado personal. Le resultaba tan íntimo y comprometedor que sentía que las paredes de la cocina se la echaban encima.

- ¡Es precioso! –dijo Hermione inclinada sobre la mesa para verlo bien.

--------

Si hubiese prestado más atención no le habría pasado inadvertido que la sonrisa que ahora trataba de disfrazar el estupor de Ginny, no era sincera. Era fruto de los nervios, pero él simplemente pensó que era normal que se sintiese así. Su novio le había regalado un anillo por su cumpleaños. No era para menos.

Le parecía más divertido como Hermione se comportaba como una chica alrededor de Ginny. No es que no tuviese claro que lo era, pero su amiga difícilmente podía mantener ciertas conversaciones con ellos.

- No deberías salir con Thomas –le espetó Ron a Ginny.

- ¿Por qué?

Harry notó el tono seguro y amenazador de Ginny. Ya conocía el famoso temperamento Weasley y como era mucho más fuerte en las mujeres de la familia. Ginny se levantó con la pequeña caja en su mano y la carta arrugada en la otra y dirigió una mirada de furia a su hermano.

- Lo que haga con mi vida es asunto mío, Ron. Solo te dije que estoy saliendo con Dean para que me dejes en paz.

Ginny salió de la cocina casi corriendo y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación con paso firme y pesado, golpeando con fuerza los escalones. Hermione suspiró y miró a Ron antes de levantarse de la mesa. Él no estaba en absoluto disgustado o preocupado por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- De verdad que no sé como lo haces, Ron.

Harry apoyó la cabeza entre sus manos y rezó todo lo que supo para que aquello no fuese a más. Ya era suficiente con el hecho de que Ron había ofendido a su hermana el día de su cumpleaños como para aguantar también una discusión. Otra de las muchas a las que estaba acostumbrado pero que hoy más que otras veces no estaba dispuesto a aguantar.

- Es mi hermana pequeña y no me gusta que salga con Dean Thomas. ¿Qué sabemos de él?

- ¡Es un Gryffindor! –gritó Hermione perdiendo los nervios.

Supo que el poco desayuno que le quedaba no merecía la pena como para aguantar cinco minutos de insufribles y absurdas acusaciones y defensas. Se levantó de su silla sin decir nada y volvió a su habitación a hacer cualquier cosa hasta que los ánimos se calmaran.

Subió las escaleras mientras se frotaba la frente. Lo último que necesitaba era un dolor de cabeza y los gritos de Hermione y Ron no ayudaban en absoluto.

- Eres El-Chico-Que-Vivió a pesar de Tú-Sabes-Quien y lo que te va a matar son las peleas entre mi querido hermano y Hermione.

Ginny sonreía apoyada en una pared. Él movió la cabeza sopesando la posibilidad que ella había expuesto y se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Crees que tardarán mucho? –preguntó Ginny.

- Tal vez terminen cuando Ron haya cumplido diecisiete.

- Siempre podemos esperar jugando una partida de naipes explosivos¿no?

Harry afirmó con la cabeza y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Dejó que ella entrase primero y él la siguió.

- Al menos yo no compartiré habitación con Ron. Pobre Dean –dijo Ginny.

--------

El anillo brillaba en el pequeño dedo corazón de su mano izquierda. Hermione y Ron aún seguían ligeramente disgustados. Había pasado el resto de la mañana jugando con Harry a los naipes explosivos y paseando por el jardín de La Madriguera. Al principio había resultado extraño. Porque la costaba hacerse a la idea de que ya no debía sentirse avergonzada a su alrededor. Se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia en las últimas semanas que se dio cuenta de que Harry ya no ejercía el mismo poder sobre ella. Tal vez ya no tenía ningún poder sobre ella. Ahora eran iguales en las base de una relación amistosa.

Hermione estaba sentada en la mesa del jardín con Harry a su derecha y Ron a la izquierda. La joven bruja llevaba varios minutos hablándole a Harry sobre los elfos domésticos y el PEDDO. Al principio él había mostrado la misma paciencia que otorgaba a su mejor amiga cuando trataba el tema, pero hacía menos de un minuto que Ron, aprovechando que Hermione estaba de espaldas, había empezado a poner caras y gestos a todos los comentarios indignados sobre la injusticia de la vida de los elfos. Harry estaba esforzándose tanto para no reír que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y su mano derecha cubriéndole la boca. De pronto sintió tanto cariño por su hermano mayor que tuvo la necesidad de levantarse de su silla y abrazarle fuerte.

Miró a su derecha y cogió entre las manos la pequeña caja blanca que le ofrecía Fleur. Ginny sonrió educadamente y desenvolvió el regalo de la prometida de su hermano favorito.

- Es… Es, es muy bonito. Gracias.

Fue lo único que dijo mientras sostenía entre los dedos el fino lazo de no más de veinte centímetros de largo y de color verde. Realmente le gustaba.

- El vegde pega tanto con tu pelo –le dijo Fleur mientras acariciaba un mechón pelirrojo de Ginny.

Se lo dejó a Hermione para que lo viese mejor. Harry lo miró de reojo y Ron sacó una caja más grande que la que había recibido de Fleur y la dejó sobre la mesa.

- Este es de parte de Harry y yo –le dijo su hermano acercándolo hasta ella.

Ginny estudió primero el paquete envuelto en papel rojo brillante con snitchs doradas. Miró a ambos chicos antes de abrirlo. ¿Qué podían haberla comprado? Normalmente Ron solía regalarla dulces que se veía obligada a compartir con él y si su memoria no la fallaba, Harry jamás le había regalado algo y cuando recibía el pequeño paquete de su hermano, siempre le decía "de Harry y yo". Pero ella era consciente de que su relación había cambiado. O más bien nunca fueron amigos y ahora lo eran. Después de cuatro largos años, era amiga del chico del que había estado enamorada. El único chico que había idealizado tanto que a veces era complicado distinguir entre realidad y fantasía. Aunque ahora sabía que esos dos Harry eran diferentes.

Jamás hubiese imaginado aquel regalo. Abrió los ojos de par en par y se tapó la boca con ambas manos mientras observaba el contenido de la caja con asombro y deleite.

Harry le lanzó una mirada de preocupación a Ron y éste le guiñó un ojo para tranquilizarle.

- Uau –dijo Ginny bajando las manos.- No lo puedo creer –susurró sonriendo de oreja a oreja a su hermano.- ¡Mira, mamá!

Ginny sacó la quaffle de la caja y se la mostró a toda la familia. Tenían una vieja quaffle que había pertenecido a Charlie y con la que solían jugar en el jardín. Pero aquella era suya. Un regalo de Ron y Harry. Se la pasó a los gemelos y rodeó la mesa para abrazar a Ron.

- Gracias –dijo mientras apretaba con fuerza a su hermano.

- De nada –contestó él dándole golpecitos en la espalda.- La idea fue de Harry.

Se soltó de Ron que parecía muy contento y miró a Harry. Y aunque cumplía quince años, sentía que volvía a tener diez y que al bajar las escaleras se encontraba con El Niño Que Vivió. Pero cuando él la sonrió ya no lo hacia a la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo. Era Ginny Weasley. Solo por eso, le devolvió la sonrisa y le abrazó tímidamente.

- Gracias, Harry.

Sintiendo que se sonrojaba cada vez más, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y cogió la quaffle de manos de George. La pasó de una mano a otra.

- No sabes nada de chicas, Hagy –comentó Fleur con desdén.

- Pues yo diría que a Ginny le ha encantado –repuso Hermione.

- Pero si tú dijiste que…

- Cállate, Ron –le cortó Hermione bruscamente.

--------

De pronto ella le miraba como lo hacía en los últimos meses y ya no metía el brazo en el plato de la mantequilla. Tuvo la pura necesidad de sonreír antes la pequeña Ginny Weasley que ahora se había convertido en su amiga. Frente a sus ojos estaba la Ginny que muchas veces había descrito Ron y que él nunca conocido hasta hacía un año. Ella le sonrió genuinamente y un segundo después le estaba abrazando.

- Gracias, Harry.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue mover los brazos torpemente en un intento por devolver el gesto, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta ya era tarde para reaccionar. Ella estaba de espaldas a él jugando con su nueva quaffle.

- No sabes nada de chicas, Hagy.

Harry pensó que aquello no era nada nuevo para él y mucho menos para los que conocían su desastrosa vida amorosa, que se limitaba a Cho Chang, la única chica que había tenido en su vida. Sin embargo, no era necesario que nadie se lo recordase y sintió que su ánimo se desinflaba por segundos.

- Pues yo diría que a Ginny le ha encantado –repuso Hermione.

- Pero si tú dijiste que…

- Cállate, Ron –le cortó Hermione bruscamente.

Todas las mujeres que había en La Madriguera, es decir, la señora Weasley, Ginny y Hermione, se sentían incomodas y malhumoradas ante la presencia de la novia de Bill. Si Fleur hubiese dicho que el regalo era maravilloso, Hermione seguiría pensando que no era muy adecuado. Pero había dicho lo mismo que su amiga pensaba, y de hecho, Hermione no podía negar que a Ginny le había gustado su regalo.

No pudo evitar sentirse satisfecho con su idea.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nota de la autora:** los capítulos 1 y 2 han sido unidos en el primero y los capítulos 3 y 4 en el segundo. El capítulo 3 es completamente nuevo._

* * *

**_Agosto 1996 _**

- George la llamó Verity –explicó Harry.

Ginny no dejaba de reír. Se retorcía en el suelo mientas se agarraba con fuerza los costados.

- Mucho me temo que este año vamos a tener que andarnos con cuidado, Ron –dijo Hermione.

- ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó el chico con aire confuso.

- ¿No vistes los filtros de amor? Pensé que ahora que los gemelos no estaría en Hogwarts nuestro trabajo como prefectos sería más fácil, pero con sus productos en las manos de los alumnos…

- Y ella les llamó señor Weasley y señor Weasley –interrumpió Harry.

Ginny se imaginaba la escena en su mente y veía la cara de asombro de Harry ante aquella situación. Después de unos minutos consiguió relajarse y dejar de reír. Ron miraba embobado hacia la ventana de la cocina. Hermione tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y fingía que no sabía lo que tenía a Ron es ese estado. Pero ella lo sabía y también Harry, que rodó los ojos cansado y acostumbrado a ello.

- Deberíamos aprovechar el día tan fantástico que hace y cenar en el jardín –comentó Ginny.

- Se lo diré a mamá.

Ron fue a levantarse pero su hermana le cogió de la muñeca.

- Por mucho que disfrute de la compañía de mamá y mucho menos de la de Flegggrrr, me refería a nosotros cuatro.

Ron la fulminó con la mirada y ella se levantó rápidamente y le dio una palmada en el hombro. Odiaba verle todo el día detrás de la novia de su hermano mayor, poniéndose en evidencia y haciendo sentir como un trapo a Hermione. Aunque él no supiese que esa era la peor parte y mucho menos fuese consciente de cómo la hacia sentir. Pero otra vez le venía a la mente la idea de que su futura cuñada era en parte una veela y era normal que tuviese ese efecto en Ron.

- ¿Me ayudas a preparar la cena, Harry?

Él alzó la vista hacia ella y Ginny le dirigió lo que esperaba fuese una mirada de "no hagas preguntas y ven conmigo". Harry pareció entenderla.

- Claro.

Los dos echaron a andar hacia la casa. Ginny miró hacia atrás. Ron estaba inclinado hacia atrás, con los brazos apoyados en la hierba y las largas piernas cruzadas. Hermione demasiado ocupada en sus uñas.

Ginny suspiró y volvió la vista hacia la casa. Cuando entraron en la cocina ya no había rastro de Fleur y su madre parecía apurada. Se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla.

- Mamá, Harry ha pensado que podíamos cenar en el jardín¿te importa?

- Oh. Claro que no, tesoro. ¿Queréis que os prepare algo?

- No te preocupes. Ya nos encargaremos Harry y yo.

La señora Weasley les dedicó una sonrisa a su hija y a Harry y salió de la cocina. Él la miro con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿A qué ha venido eso? –preguntó.

- Harry, aunque mi madre te quiera como a uno de sus hijos, a ti no puede negarte nada –le explicó ella mientras abría una cesta de mimbre.- Te adora. Si por ella fuese te llamarías Harry Potter Weasley.

--------

Estaba convencido de que Ginny no bromeaba al respecto. La señora Weasley le consideraba como su hijo y muchas veces lo había dejado claro. Recordó amargamente la primera noche que pasó en Grimmauld Place. La madre de Ron había discutido con Sirius sobre lo que debían contarle y como su padrino estaba dispuesto a informarle sobre todo lo que quisiese saber mientras la señora Weasley se había mostrado contraria. Incluso había insinuado que ella era más una madre para Harry que Sirius un padre para él.

- ¿Harry?

Había estado demasiado tiempo pensando, con la mirada perdida en alguna parte y Ginny se había dado cuenta. Le miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación. En seguida, ella dejó de mirarle y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro cuando se asomó por la ventana. Harry conocía demasiado bien esa sonrisa. La había visto cientos de veces en Fred y George.

- Me pregunto cuando se darán cuenta.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Harry.

Definitivamente su confusión y total ignorancia sobre lo que estaba hablando Ginny debió mostrarse en su cara porque ella le miró y rió levemente.

- Ron y Hermione.

- ¿Qué?

Esta vez su tono fue mucho más agudo y Ginny rió de nuevo más fuerte.

- Merlín¿no te parece obvio?

Por supuesto que le parecía obvio. Durante los dos últimos años las muestras que daban sus mejores amigos sobre sus sentimientos, algo mucho más que amistosos según él, habían sido suficientes para que él mismo sospechase. Pero nunca había llegado a plantearse que Ron y Hermione darían ningún paso. Los dos eran demasiado orgullosos y testarudos para hacerlo. Al menos a corto plazo.

- ¿Quieres apostar, Harry?

¿Apostar sobre una posible relación sentimental entre sus mejores amigos? Hermione le mataría por ello.

- De acuerdo. ¿Cuánto?

- El que pierda hará todo lo que le pida el otro durante un día.

- Bien.

- Apuesto a que estarán juntos ante de que acabe el año.

- No lo creo.

- Es un trato, Harry Potter –dijo Ginny y extendió su mano hacia Harry.

- Es un trato –repitió él cogiendo su mano.

--------

Hermione no mintió cuando dijo que no le gustaba volar, y por como lo hacía, debería haber sido más específica y decir que lo odiaba. Pero así funcionaba el mundo. Ron era bueno en ajedrez, Harry en Quidditch, Hermione con los libros y ella... Ella era lo suficientemente modesta como para considerar por un momento en qué destacaba. No importaba demasiado, de todos modos.

La idea de jugar aquella tarde había sido de Ron. Harry casi estaba volando en su Saeta de Fuego cuando lo propuso y no les costó convencer a Hermione a pesar de que al principio se negó en rotundo. La noche anterior sin embargo, Ginny había intentado dejar caer la idea de lo mucho que animaba a Harry jugar a Quidditch, a pesar de que sabía con total seguridad que era un hecho que Hermione conocía. Así que Hermione se limitaba a obligarse a jugar aunque supusiese para ella un sacrificio. Ginny solía pensar que Harry era muy afortunado teniendo a alguien como Hermione Granger como su mejor amiga.

- Esta vez no les dejemos ganar –suplicó Ron a su hermana.

Ginny le miró durante unos segundos. Siempre formaba equipo con él para compensar, pero por muy bueno que fuese Harry a veces no se esforzaban demasiado para que él ganase y se sintiese mejor.

- No dejemos que se le suba a la cabeza –dijo ella sonriéndole.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde Ginny había cogido la snitch y Hermione tenía peor cara que Harry cuando pisaron el suelo. De hecho no estaba molesto por haber perdido. Hermione suspiró cuando sus pies tocaron tierra firme.

- Solo ha sido mala suerte, Harry. Hoy hace un día horrible para jugar a Quidditch.

El problema de Hermione es que a veces para animar a Harry deprimía al resto. Ginny arqueó las cejas con las manos en las caderas. Ron la observaba indignado y a punto de explotar.

- No ha sido mala suerte, Hermione. Ginny es muy buena. Creo que Oliver Wood habría llorado de felicidad si hubiese estado en el equipo cuando él era capitán –dijo Harry.- Además¿crees que solo juego bien cuando hace buen tiempo? Realmente eres una gran amiga…

- No, no. No quise decir que seas un mal jugador, Harry. Eres el mejor jugador de todos los tiempos…

Hermione hubiese seguido con su discurso si no fuese porque Ginny, Harry y Ron habían empezado a reír como locos. Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y les miró con reproche. Ron casi lloraba de la risa y Ginny se apoyaba en el brazo de su hermano para no perder el equilibrio y caerse.

- Estaba bromeando, Hermione –dijo Harry y la rodeó los hombros con el brazo derecho.

Los cuatro caminaban hacia la casa cuando de pronto empezó a llover. Cuando llegaron a la casa estaban empapados. La señora Weasley les obligó a secarse y cambiarse antes de la cena.

--------

Cada vez que tosía sentía su cerebro moverse y quejarse en su cabeza. Le dolía hasta la última punta de su pelirrojo cabello. Se frotó los ojos llorosos con un pañuelo y volvió a toser con más fuerza. A través de las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos sin cesar observó como Harry tenía la cabeza entre las manos y estudiaba el tablero de ajedrez. Ginny esperaba a que hiciese su próximo movimiento con los brazos cruzados. Llevaban diez minutos así.

- Déjalo, _Hagry. _Nunca podrás _ganag_ a un Weasley –aconsejó Ron desde su sitio en el sofá.

Su amigo se estrujó el pelo entre los dedos y lo dejó más alborotado que de costumbre, lo que provocó una ligera sonrisa en la hermana de Ron. Aunque no estaba seguro de si había visto aquello o era producto de su imaginación. Estornudó con fuerza y los dos le miraron atónitos.

- Se supone que deberías estar mejor –le dijo Ginny.- Hermione te dará una _asripina- _

- Aspirina –corrigió Harry.

- Eso. No permitirá que faltes en tu primer día.

- Aún queda una semana –objetó Ron.

Estiró las piernas y sus pies sobresalieron debajo de la manta con la que se tapaba.

- ¡Ron! –gritó Hermione entrando por la puerta.- La poción de tu madre no ha hecho efecto. Tengo algo que te hará sentir mejor.

Ron vio como ella se daba la vuelta para subir por las escaleras y se levantó de golpe.

- ¡Espera, Hermione! Estoy _pegfectamente_. Solo estaba echando un cabezadita.

Ella volvió hasta la puerta y Ron caminó sintiendo nauseas hasta sentarse al lado de su hermana y mirar entre la neblina cristalina el tablero de ajedrez.

- Lo estás haciendo mal –dijo con voz débil a su hermana.

Ginny frunció el ceño dolida y le miró desafiante para que él demostrase que lo podía hacer mejor. En el fondo sabía que ella solo esperaba demostrar a Hermione que todavía se sentía mal y que sí debía tomar el remedio que su amiga tan gentilmente le ofrecía. Ron sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda el cuerpo y apuntó mentalmente vengarse de su querida hermana pequeña. Acercó una mano temblorosa al tablero y cogió una de las piezas y la movió por encima sin saber qué movimiento era el más inteligente. Realmente no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Le dio miedo pensar que estaba más enfermo de lo que creía si podía afectar a sus dotes en el ajedrez.

Intentó pensar lo más rápido posible. Empezó a marearse. No supo si era así como se sentía Hermione cada vez que tenía una idea o las ganas de vomitar y tumbarse a la vez. Entonces lo vio claro. Dejaría que ganase Harry. Al fin y al cabo, el día anterior ellos ganaron el partido de quidditch y Hermione estaría encantada de que Harry estuviese más animado.

Se sorprendió de lo fácil que era fingir que perdía al ajedrez y dos movimientos más tarde, Harry sonreía de oreja a oreja, alucinando por haber ganado al gran Ron Weasley, maestro del ajedrez. Ron dirigió una débil sonrisa a Hermione y ella se la devolvió casi tan feliz como Harry.

**_1 de Septiembre 1996 _**

La única vez que Harry había faltado a la ceremonia del Sombrero Seleccionador fue en su primer año en Hogwarts. Él y Ron estaban en el coche de su padre tratando de sobrevivir a los golpes del Sauce Boxeador. Ahora, en su quinto año, Harry había aparecido tarde, con la cara ensangrentada y una expresión absolutamente insondable. Todos le habían visto caminar rápidamente hasta sentarse entre Ron y Hermione y evitar hablar de lo que fuese que había ocurrido. No negaba que sentía la misma curiosidad que Dean y el resto de compañeros que podían oírles, pero ella estaba igualmente preocupada. Nadie sabía lo que había ocurrido exactamente en el Ministerio ni el grave peligro que seguía corriendo Harry y el resto de los que le rodeaban. Ni siquiera le había contado a Dean nada de aquello. No creía necesario que la batalla en el Ministerio y la muerte de Sirius Black fuese un tema de conversación con nadie por muy novio que fuese.

Antes de ir a dormir aquella noche encontró a Hermione colocando una lista en el tablón de anuncios de la Sala Común. Se acercó a ella. Si alguien podía decirle que le había pasado a Harry, esa era ella.

- ¿Hermione?

La joven se dio la vuelta sorprendida y se relajó al instante.

- Oh, Ginny. Pensé que todos se habían acostado.

Normalmente nunca se sentía nerviosa ante Hermione, pero en ese momento notó como se le secaba la garganta. Se dijo a sí misma que se trataba de Harry y que no su amiga no vería mal que mostrase preocupación por él cuando ahora eran amigos.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Harry? –preguntó directamente.

Hermione suspiró cansada y miró a todos lados antes de contestar.

- No lo sé.

Ginny arqueó una ceja. Era imposible que Hermione no supiese que le había pasado a Harry. No porque lo supiera todo, porque solo existían dos personas en las que Harry confiaba con los ojos cerrados y una de ellas era ella.

- No lo sé, Ginny, de verdad. Pero deberías preguntárselo tú misma.

Ya. Preguntárselo ella misma. Solo el pensamiento resultaba absurdo.

--------

Le daba igual lo que dijese Hermione. Aquel libro no era en absoluto peligroso. Solo había dos cosas en las que Ron y él la superaban: el ajedrez mágico y el quidditch respectivamente. Seguramente ella lo consideraba como una intrusión en su terreno porque demostraba que era mejor que ella en algo que siempre había controlado y en lo que él jamás destacó. No quería discutir con Hermione por un libro, pero era ella quien estaba haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. Era un libro que estaba ayudando a Harry en Pociones y ella debería alegrarse porque le fuera bien en ello. Además, tal vez estaba el hecho de que cuando Snape era el profesor no hacia que Harry sacase lo mejor de sí.

Una ráfaga del mismo aroma floral que había olido en la clase de Pociones le golpeó en la nariz y aspiró complacido. Levantó la vista del libro y frente a él estaba Ginny, con los brazos caídos. No pudo evitar fijarse en que sus pequeñas manos estaban apretadas en dos puños y que su mirada normalmente segura y alegre era nerviosa. Se había fijado en el libro.

- En serio, Ginny. No es como el diario.

Era extraño como en los años que la había conocido desde aquel fatídico día en que la salvó en la Cámara de los Secretos nunca lo había nombrado delante de ella, jamás lo habían comentado, y en pocos días se había visto obligado a hacerlo dos veces. Totalmente diferente a las explicaciones y evasivas que tenía que usar con Hermione.

- No es eso, Harry.

- Oh.

El único motivo por el que podía mostrarse tan nerviosa entonces era el equipo de Quidditch. Sin embargo, Harry dudaba bastante de que fuese a hacerlo mal en las pruebas y que no fuese a estar en el equipo. Si no fuese porque le tacharían de mal capitán, Ron y ella no pasarían ninguna prueba y estarían directamente en el equipo. Lo mismo que Katie Bell.

Ginny se sentó en el sofá, a una distancia prudencial y suspiró profundamente.

- Er, verás, es sobre lo que pasó el primer día antes del banquete.

Eso no lo esperaba.

Harry abrió la boca y la cerró en seguida. ¿Qué podía decirle¿Qué sospechaba que Malfoy era un mortifago? No podía contarle la verdad. Al menos no toda la verdad. Una versión que no la implicase demasiado. En los últimos meses había aprendido a ser su amigo pero había cosas que era mejor que no supiese.

- Está bien. Si no quieres decírmelo no pasa nada, lo entiendo.

Sonó calmada y decepcionada a la vez. Sintió que le debía una parte de la historia. Ginny fue a levantarse y él la paró sujetándola del brazo.

- Fue Malfoy.

Ginny se acomodó de espaldas al apoyabrazos para poder mirarle a la cara mientras él le contaba qué había ocurrido. Harry se dio cuenta de que era mucho más difícil de lo que creía contar la parte de la historia que explicaría de la forma más simple y creíble lo que había pasado.

- Cuando salimos de la reunión con Slughorn fui a dar una vuelta por el tren. Me pareció extraño que Malfoy no estuviese alardeando de ser prefecto y abusando de los de primer año.

Esa era una excusa perfecta para seguirle. Ginny no ignoraba la enemistad entre los dos muchachos así que no había motivo para que sospechase o pensase que era mentira.

- ¿Es cierto que te pegó? –preguntó y se llevó la mano la nariz.

Harry asintió.

- Por eso tenían la cara llena de sangre –dijo Ginny para sí misma.- Es una suerte que no te rompiese nada.

De pronto Harry se encontró reprochándose a sí mismo el no haberle contado la verdad. Porque ella no estaba intentando sonsacarle nada, simplemente le estaba preguntando porque se preocupaba por él. Era el tipo de cosas que hacían los amigos. Y él estaba ahí sentado escondiendo detalles de lo que ocurrió. Aunque en el fondo sabía que era tarde para echar marcha atrás.

Decidió que a partir de ese momento el resto de la historia debía contársela. Le relató el resto, como Tonks le había encontrado y Snape le había obligado a entrar en el Gran Comedor.

- Aún no me puedo creer que sea el Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras –comentó Ginny más relajada.

- Dímelo a mí.

Ella rió un poco.

- Pero míralo desde el punto de vista positivo –aconsejó Ginny.

- ¿Lo tiene? –preguntó escéptico.

- Es un puesto maldito¿no? Dentro de un año Snape habrá desaparecido de nuestras vidas.

Harry pensó que aquello sí que tenía un lado positivo.

--------

Se fijó en la expresión de su cara. Era como si estuviese soñando despierto. No le faltaban motivos cuando se trataba de perder de vista a Snape. Todos los Gryffindor y el resto de los alumnos que no eran de Slytherin sufrían la vehemencia del antiguo profesor de Pociones, pero si alguien lo vivía como algo personal ese era Harry. No porque él lo viese así, si no porque Snape se encargaba de que fuera así personalmente.

Harry aún tenía ese libro de Pociones en su regazo. Se dio cuenta de que lo primero que él había pensado cuando quiso hablar con él es que se trataba del libro. Hermione debía estar presionándole demasiado con eso si se había vuelto tan paranoico al respecto. O tal vez pensaba que ella aún tenía dudas sobre su origen maligno.

Quiso desviar la conversación y sus pensamientos a un tema más interesante.

- ¿Cuándo serán las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch? –preguntó.

- Aún no lo sé –contestó él.- Se está apuntando un montón de gente, va a ser complicado.

- Bueno, es normal, eres El Niño Que Vivió. Todo el mundo querrá verte actuar como capitán.

- Eso mismo ha dicho Hermione.

Él tenía la vista clavada en el frente. No había nada a que mirar. Ginny supuso que Harry estaba nervioso por las pruebas.

- No deberías hacer la prueba. Ni Ron, ni Katie Bell –dijo cansado.- Te he visto jugar, y aunque no lo hubiese hecho, si como cazadora eres igual que buscadora, no habría problema.

- Harry, nunca podría ser tan buena como tú.

- Eso no es cierto. El año pasado-

- El año pasado –intervino ella,- fue una suerte que ganasemos a Ravenclaw.

Se produjo un silencio. Harry dio suaves golpes con las yemas de los dedos sobre la portada del libro de pociones. De pronto se sintió un poco incómoda al respecto. Seguramente estaba pensando en Cho Chang y lo cierto es que ella tampoco quería darle vueltas al asunto de la penosa vida amorosa de Harry ni lo insoportablemente llorona que había resultado la buscadora de Ravenclaw.

- ¿Dónde están Ron y Hermione?

- En una reunión de prefectos –contestó Harry automáticamente.

Ginny se aclaró la garganta, inconscientemente y él giró la cabeza y la observó. Al segundo arqueó una ceja y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Ella frunció el ceño confusa.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó nerviosa.

- No creo que estén haciendo otra cosa. Antes de irse estaban discutiendo.

¿Qué quería decir con eso? Ginny le miró boquiabierta hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba hablando. La apuesta. Hasta lo había olvidado. Se apartó el pelo que empezó a caerle frente a la cara con la mano y dedicó una mirada de misterio a Harry.

- Tiempo al tiempo –dijo con voz melodiosa.

Harry rió y ella se sintió ligeramente ofendida. No sabía si era por su actitud o por lo ingenua que era al pensar que Ron y Hermione darían el gran paso antes de que terminase el curso. Pero ella tenía fe en ellos. Más les valía o sería la esclava de Harry Potter durante un día.

--------

Definitivamente toda su familia tenía un don para hacerle reír. Los gemelos con sus bromas, Ron con su sentido del humor y Ginny en esa especie de juego sarcástico e irónico que acompañaba a sus conversaciones. Y siempre lograba sorprenderle lo dispuesta que ella estaba a bromear y a conspirar a espaldas de Ron y Hermione sobre su vida amorosa.

De pronto, como salido de la misma nada, apareció Dean Thomas. Se sentó en el sillón libre que había al lado de Ginny y le sonrió y guiñó un ojo. Harry notó una punzada en el estómago y pensó en lo que diría Ron si le viese flirtear así con su hermana pequeña. Por mucho que fuese su novio. Era algo que solía olvidar cuando hablaba con ella. Apretó el libro con sus manos cuando ella sonrió a Dean. No era la sonrisa lo que descolocó a Harry, fue el modo en el que su cara pareció brillar, como sus ojos también sonrieron. No recordaba haberla visto así en su vida.

Se recordó a sí mismo que era difícil cuando jamás la había considerado como una amiga más.

- ¿Ya sabes cuando serán las pruebas para el equipo, Harry?

Dean había interrumpido sus pensamientos y tuvo que esforzarse para no rodar los ojos y mandarle callar en ese mismo instante.

- Eh, no –contestó brevemente.

- Creo que este año me presentaré para el puesto de cazador.

Harry se limitó a sonreír educadamente y asentir con la cabeza.

- No es que quiera influenciar tu decisión, Harry, pero piensa que gran equipo formaría con Ginny y conmigo como cazadores.

Dean volvió a sonreír a su novia y alcanzó su mano y la cogió con la suya. Eso era lo que necesitaba en el equipo, pensó Harry, una pareja distraída. Ignoraba como jugaba Dean pero sintió la necesidad de decirle que no entraría en el equipo ni por encima de su cadáver. Carraspeó y se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo de nuevo. Empezó a sentirse estúpido.

- Primero tendrás que pasar las pruebas, Dean –comentó Ginny.

Aquello y la entrada de Ron y Hermione en la Sala Común salvaron a Harry de una respuesta que le costó encontrar. Su amigo se dejó caer pesadamente en un sofá en el que estaban sentados dos alumnos de primero que se levantaron asustados y fueron hacia la esquina de la sala. Ron ni se inmutó. Estaba más ocupado en mirar de soslayo las manos entrelazadas de su compañero de cuarto y su hermana. Luego levantó la vista hacia Dean en lo que Harry adivinó era su forma de hacer un agujero en su cabeza con la mirada.

- Tengo hambre –dijo Harry.- ¿Tú?

Ron desvió sus ojos rápidamente hasta él y suspiró.

- ¿Tú qué crees? Pensé que esa maldita reunión no acabaría nunca. No hemos hecho más que empezar el curso y Hermione está como si fuese Delegada y se acercase el fin del mundo.

Harry sonrió genuinamente ante la queja de su mejor amigo y le hizo un gesto. Los dos se levantaron y se dirigieron al agujero del retrato.

- ¿Le dirás a Hermione que estamos en el Gran Comedor, Ginny? –preguntó Harry mirando hacia atrás.

- Claro.

Ella contestó sin volver la cabeza para mirarle, demasiado ocupada riendo entre dientes porque Dean estaba haciéndole cosquillas en la muñeca. Harry sintió su estómago más vacío que nunca y se apresuró a caminar detrás de Ron.


	4. Chapter 4

**_19 de Septiembre 1996 _**

****

****

- Ni se te ocurra decirlo, Ron.

El pelirrojo miró con resentimiento a su amiga y dio un mordisco a la salchicha. Si volvía a decirle que ya tenía la edad legal para hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts emplearía todos sus esfuerzos y tiempo para ejercer ese derecho sobre él con un montón de hechizos que había aprendido a lo largo de los años y de los que sus amigos no tenían ni la menor idea.

Lo cierto es que ella no notaba ninguna diferencia. Había pasado los primeros once años de su vida sin saber si quiera que la magia existía y las épocas que pasaba en casa cuando tenía vacaciones no echaba de menos el poder usar su varita como lo hacia en Hogwarts. Estaba demasiado inmersa en los libros y estudiar y descubrir cosas nuevas. Aunque en el fondo entendía que Ron tuviese ganas de hacerlo cuando sus hermanos mayores, sobre todo Fred y George, utilizaban la magia para las bromas de las que muchas veces era víctima.

Harry estaba más callado de lo normal aquella mañana. Hermione le observó de reojo tras su edición de El Profeta. No la había quedado otro remedio que asumir que Harry no iba a abrir su corazón y desvelar cuán grande era su pena por la pérdida de Sirius. Tal vez Ginny tenía razón y lo único que quedaba era esperar a que sucediese el milagro y Harry les dijese a ella y Ron lo que sentía estos días. Lo que si le resultaba raro o más aliviador aún, era el hecho de que Harry no parecía tan triste como esperaba. Sí, de vez en cuando le descubría con la mirada perdida y una expresión de nostalgia que le partía el corazón. Y todas esas ocasiones había querido decirle que podía hablar con ella de cualquier cosa. Al fin y al cabo ella era una de sus mejores amigos.

- ¿Todo bien, Hermione? –preguntó Harry.

Ella apartó el periódico de su vista y le miró confusa. Ron bufó.

- Es la edad, amigo. Ya empieza a chochear.

Hermione apretó el periódico entre sus manos y lo arrugó sin preocuparse. Harry se atragantó con el zumo de calabaza y estuvo a punto de escupirlo a través de la mesa. No podía reír por la tos.

- Te vas a ahogar –dijo Ginny divertida.

Acababa de llegar al Gran Comedor y golpeaba a Harry en la espalda. Su amigo abrió los ojos de par en par y se puso rojo como un tomate. Entonces Hermione tuvo una revelación, una de muchas. Le acercó un vaso de agua y él lo cogió y bebió con cierta dificultad. Hermione tenía esa sonrisa que ella misma reconocía como "sonrisa sabelotodo" que Ron tan lucidamente bautizó hacía dos veranos.

Ginny se movió hasta ella y se sentó a su lado.

- Feliz cumpleaños.

Abrazó brevemente a su amiga y le alcanzó un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo azul. Nada de plumas moviéndose frenéticamente sobre pergaminos como el de Ron y Harry. Abrió el regalo. Por su forma pudo adivinar que era un libro y no se equivocó.

- El Sueño de una Noche de Verano de Shakespeare –dijo Hermione en voz baja y acarició con la yema de los dedos las letras doradas en relieve.

- ¿Otro libro muggle? –preguntó Ron.

Ginny sonrió y asintió.

- Es perfecto –dijo Hermione.

- Cualquier libro lo es –comentó Ron.

Recibió una mirada acusadora de su amiga y agachó la cabeza. Ron y Harry habían unido esfuerzos y ahorros y le habían regalado un libro titulado "Mujeres que hicieron historia en el mundo mágico." Era un gran regalo y esa misma tarde empezaría a leerlo, pero el regalo de Ginny era algo más romántico. Tal vez esa no era la mejor descripción para algo que te da una amiga, sin embargo, lo encontraba muy adecuado.

- Bueno¿cuándo son las pruebas para el equipo, Harry? –preguntó Ginny.

- Er, el próximo sábado por la mañana.

- Va a ser divertido –dijo ella y miró a Hermione con complicidad.

De hecho iba a serlo. Tenían entendido de que se presentaría prácticamente toda la casa Gryffindor, incluso algún alumno de primer año. Todos conocían la historia de Harry, el buscador más joven del siglo y el único en entrar en el equipo en su primer año cuando las reglas establecían que solo estaba permitido a partir de segundo. Querían emular a su héroe o pensaban que si él lo había logrado, no veían porque ellos no. Hermione no era una eminencia como Ron en cuanto a Quidditch se refería, pero no creía que nadie tuviese la especial habilidad de Harry para volar como lo hacía. Era instinto natural y muy pocos lo poseían. Eso y que lo que experimentaba cuando estaba volando en su Saeta de Fuego era algo que no muchos sentían. Libertad. Y Harry era una de esas personas que la merecían por encima de todas las cosas y la valoraba de un modo que casi nadie podía entender.

**_Septiembre 1996 _**

Ron era como todos los chicos. Ni más especial ni menos insufrible. Tuvo ganas de pegarle cuando Lavender Brown le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Tal vez él no había reconocido por completo las intenciones de su compañera, pero Hermione sí. Y sabía perfectamente lo que pretendía. Hasta le había preguntado una noche si Ron seguía soltero. ¿Si Ron seguía soltero? Entonces rió porque le parecía demasiado absurdo y Lavender había hablado como si Ron fuese el soltero de oro del colegio y hubiese desbancado a Harry de semejante puesto. Tal vez debería contarle a su mejor amigo que ya no era el soltero más codiciado de todo Hogwarts. Alguien se alegraría de que Ron fuese el objetivo número uno de una de las chicas más guapas de la casa Gryffindor. Porque ella no lo hacía.

Maldito Ron.

La prueba estaba siendo un completo desastre. Muchos eran alumnos de primero como habían previsto y otras eran niñas que solo habían ido para poder ver de cerca a Harry. Sonrió al verle completamente desquiciado. Harry tenía una paciencia infinita para ciertas cosas, pero la estaban poniendo al límite de maneras insospechadas. Hasta se había presentado gente de otras casas. Elegir a las cazadoras fue fácil. Harry solo había hecho pasar la prueba a Katie Bell y Ginny porque no sería justo que entrase en el equipo sin hacerlo. No paraba de gritar y discutir con la gente que no había logrado formar parte del equipo y que no se molestaban en fingir su indignación.

-Está claro por qué ha elegido a esa pequeña Weasley.

Hermione se inclinó hacia adelante. Cormac McLaggen. Era un chico bastante corpulento, de séptimo año, y por lo poco que había visto, demasiado pretencioso. El chico que estaba a su lado le miró y no dijo nada al respecto.

- Es la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo y siempre ha andado detrás de Potter. Tal vez quiera algo con ella ahora que es tan popular entre los chicos. No sé si me entiendes.

El otro chico tosió nervioso y guardó silencio de nuevo. Hermione apretó los puños. Antes muerta que McLaggen en el equipo.

- Espera a cuando salga Ron Weasley. Potter solo le deja hacer la prueba porque es su amigo. No es la mitad de bueno que yo.

Hermione inspiró y expiró. Inspiró y expiró. No podía perder los nervios porque un patán con menos cerebro que un mosquito estuviese insultando a sus amigos. Ella no se dejaba llevar por impulsos y no le iba a dar ese gusto a un engreido y estúpido como McLaggen. Daba igual que le acabase de conocer y que no estuviese bien dejarse llevar por la primera impresión –porque ella siempre sufría por la primera impresión que tenía la gente de ella,- con él podía saltarse las reglas.

- El año pasado tuvimos demasiada suerte. Sus hermanos mayores todavía eran buenos, pero ellos…

Bien pensado, antes muerto McLaggen que en el equipo.

Ginny se acercó junto a Katie Bell y Demelza Robbins.

- Pobre Harry –dijo Ginny y se sentó a su lado.

- Hmmm.

- Y pobre Ron. Pensé que habría menos gente al final, pero está visto que Harry atrae a las masas –comentó con una risita.

- Hmmm.

- ¿Hermione?

Ginny le pasó una mano por la cara. Lo cierto es que estaba demasiado ocupada en pensar como librarse de McLaggen. Porque tenía que hacer algo o se arrepentiría durante el resto de su vida. No es que fuese a hacer trampa, pero una persona como él no merecía formar parte del equipo. Y qué decir que Harry no merecía aguantar a un guardián semejante y que Ron no entraría en el equipo y se quedaría destrozado durante semanas. Entre las muchas cosas que sentiría.

Harry volvió a gritar a la gente que no estaba contenta con el resultado de su prueba. Ginny rió.

- Harry no ha perdido la capacidad de gritar como un energúmeno. Le va a quedar una voz de lo más sexy después de hoy.

- ¡Ginny!

- Por fin. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

- Solo estaba concentrada.

- Ya.

Observaron el resto de las pruebas de los golpeadores y Ginny y las otras dos cazadoras bajaron de nuevo al campo para ayudar con las de guardián. McLaggen las siguió. Hermione le echó una mirada asesina y se frotó las manos. La estaban sudando. Después de probar a varios chicos fue su turno. El aspirante a guardián subió hacia los postes de gol sin dudar y las tres chicas se colocaron a una distancia prudente.

Hermione sacó su varita de su bolsillo interior y la trató de esconder de la vista del resto de la gente que veía. Era ahora o nunca. Ya había parado cuatro de los cinco penaltis y no podía dejar que el destino decidiese sobre el último. Vio a Ginny volar a una velocidad endemoniada hacia el chico y dijo la palabra que esperaba lo cambiase todo.

- _Confundus. _

Y ocurrió. McLaggen se echó hacia el lado contrario y Ginny marcó. Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió de nuevo McLaggen estaba atravesando a Ginny con la mirada. Ahora solo quedaba que Ron hiciese lo que tenía que hacer. Ella confiaba en él. Harry y Ginny también lo hacían y había demostrado que era un guardián fabuloso.

Se tapó la boca con las manos al verle subir a su Barredora 11 al borde del colapso. No le recordaba tan nervioso en mucho tiempo.

-¡Buena suerte!

Al mismo tiempo que Harry miraba a las gradas ella lo hizo a su espalda. Lavender Brown sonreía de oreja a oreja con su pelo rubio ondeando en el viento. Inspiró y expiró.

Siguió con sus ejercicios de relajación mientras veía parar a Ron un penalti tras otro. El último volvía a lanzarlo Ginny y Hermione sintió que se le paraba el corazón cuando lanzó. Ron la paró y a ella la volvió a funcionar el cerebro y el corazón al mismo tiempo.

Harry se refrenaba para no pegar saltos de alegría y Hermione pudo ver que McLaggen estaba más que descontento con que Ron le hubiese ganado. Bueno, mejor eso que tener que lidiar con ese idiota el resto del año.

--------

Hermione podía ser la bruja más inteligente y brillante de su generación y de todas las que fuesen a venir, pero ella no era ninguna tonta. Puede que el hecho de que ella estaba allí arriba lanzando penaltis contra los aspirantes a guardián pareciesen hacerla ignorar el resto de cosas que pasaban a su alrededor. Tal vez sí. Pero cuando la persona contra la que lanzabas se tiraba en la dirección opuesta en el último segundo, era cuánto menos, sospechoso.

Fuera como fuese, se alegraba infinitamente de que Ron fuese de nuevo el guardián de Gryffindor. Rió para sí misma al pensar que jamás habría imaginado que el sucesor de Oliver Wood sería su hermano. El siempre inseguro y "segundón" Ron. Por supuesto que para ella no lo era, pero no se le escapaba lo que algunos pensaban sobre la relación de Harry y su hermano. Había tiempos en los que relucía el orgullo Weasley y solía pensar que era Harry Potter el que tenía suerte por haberse encontrado en el camino de Ron. Aunque le costase reconocer que cuando supo que eran amigos no pensaba más que en su suerte porque si era amigo de su hermano, la conocería, se enamoraría de ella y serían felices para siempre.

Lo que agradeció fue que hubiese dejado de fantasear con El Chico Que Vivió.

Entre otras cosas porque ahora tenía un novio, Dean Thomas, que estaba sentado a su lado en la Sala Común, triste y decepcionado porque no había entrado en el equipo. Ella no le diría que en parte estaba contenta y aliviada de que así fuese. No sabía cómo explicarle a un chico de apenas dieciséis años que ella necesitaba tener cosas que solo fueran suyas y no "nuestras".

- Anímate, Dean.

- Hmmm.

Si no decía nada es que estaba más enfadado que triste y no tenía ganas de discutir con él. No lo habían hecho aún y no quería que la primera discusión con su novio tuviese como protagonistas el Quidditch y Harry. Sobre todo Harry.

En ese preciso instante hizo acto de presencia junto con Ron y Hermione. Ella murmuraba algo sobre Hagrid y parecía más nerviosa de lo habitual. Subieron a sus dormitorios y cinco minutos después se sentaron en una mesa que había en un rincón.

Si Hermione había utilizado algún hechizo en McLaggen nunca lo reconocería. Por la tranquilidad de Ron tuvo claro que su hermana no tenía ni la menor idea de la pequeña mano que le había echado su mejor amiga. Mucho menos que lo que le había motivado a ayudarle no era solo ese sentimiento amistoso. Ya se veía dando órdenes al mismísimo Harry Potter durante todo un día. Veinticuatro horas como su esclavo.

Dean se fue a dormir media hora después. Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y un "buenas noches" antes de irse. Ella se quedó esperando. La Sala Común se fue vaciando poco a poco y al final solo quedaban los tres amigos, unos alumnos de segundo y séptimo año y ella.

Hermione fue la primera de desear buenas noches a sus dos amigos y subir las escaleras. Ron bostezó sonoramente.

- Me muero de sueño –anunció.

- Ve subiendo. Solo me quedan unos centímetros para terminar –dijo Harry.

- Está bien.

Harry por fin se quedó solo. Ginny dejó la revista con la que se había estado entreteniendo sobre la mesa y se levantó. Caminó casualmente hasta donde estaba Harry. No quería darle la impresión de que había estado esperando todo ese tiempo para poder hablar con él a solas. A pesar de que era exactamente lo que había hecho. Confió en que Harry fuese igual de ingenuo que Ron en ese aspecto.

Él terminó su redacción y levantó la vista. Frunció el ceño al verla.

- ¿Acabas de venir? –preguntó.

- No. Estaba aquí cuando llegasteis –contestó ella.

- Oh. No te había visto. Perdón.

Ginny sonrió amablemente y se sentó frente a él.

- ¿Y qué es eso tan importante que te ha mantenido aquí cuando Ron y Hermione ya se han ido a la cama? –preguntó ella divertida.

- Quería terminar una redacción para McGonagall.

- Creo que es la primera vez que te veo no dejar algo para el día siguiente. A Hermione la habrá dado un yuyu.

Harry soltó una carcajada y Ginny olvidó por unos segundos el motivo por el que estaba allí. Claro, Hermione.

- Las pruebas han sido todo un espectáculo –tanteó el terreno.

- Pensé que no acabarían nunca.

Él se pasó las manos por el pelo y lo enredó más.

- Ron estaba muy nervioso¿verdad? Menos mal que McLaggen ha fallado.

- Si llego a tener que aceptar a ese energúmeno en el equipo, dimito.

De pronto Harry se quedó paralizado y miró con suspicacia a Ginny. Se aclaró la garganta. Ella entrecerró los ojos y sonrió triunfante.

- Así que es cierto.

- ¿El qué? –preguntó con voz aguda.

Ginny sintió ganas de reír.

- Vamos, Harry. Ya has visto como McLaggen se ha tirado en dirección contraria. Aunque dudo mucho que hubiese parado ese penalti.

- No se lo dirás a Ron¿no? –preguntó con aprensión.

- Me encantaría arruinarle la vida a mi hermano. Claro que no.

- ¿Entonces?

- Hoy han ocurrido dos hechos importantes. Primero, mi hermano es el guardián de Gryffindor y segundo, se ha demostrado que Hermione está loca por él.

Harry abrió la boca estupefacto y la miró con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que iban a salírsele y chocar contras los cristales de sus gafas. Ginny se reclinó en su silla.

- Va a pasar antes de lo que tú previste Harry, y entonces, yo ganaré la apuesta.

- Los dos son demasiado orgullosos como para hacer nada antes de Navidades.

Harry cogió su libro y el pergamino y se levantó de la silla. Ginny le siguió y se pararon donde las escaleras se dividían.

- Por cierto, espero que Dean no se haya molestado por no entrar en el equipo.

- Y por eso te estaré eternamente agradecida, Harry Potter.

Con esas palabras Ginny giró hacia los dormitorios de las chicas.

--------

Harry vio como Ginny subía las escaleras y cuando dejó de verla, a los pocos segundos, sonó una puerta que se cerró. No entendía por qué a Ginny le alegraba tanto que Dean no formase parte del equipo. Al fin y al cabo lo lógico era su novio y lo lógico era que cuanto más tiempo pasasen juntos, mejor. Claro que jamás había entendido las acciones y motivaciones que se escondian tras las mismas del sexto opuesto.

Tampoco comprendía por qué Hermione había ido contra todos sus principios y mil normas que seguramente sabía de memoria y recitaría sin problemas. Eso sin contar con las cuestiones morales que ella alegaría para no utilizar un encantamiento o maldición en contra de alguien por muy beneficioso que fuese. Pero sinceramente, no le importaba en absoluto que Hermione tuviese remordimientos y confiaba plenamente en que jamás lo utilizaría contra Ron. No le había mentido a Ginny al decirle que habría dimitido como capitán si no hubiese habido otro remedio y McLaggen fuese el nuevo guardían.

Por otra parte, no cabía duda de que Ginny tenía razón. Hermione estaba loca por Ron.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto. Aunque lo había visto venir desde cuarto año, era raro pensar en ellos de ese modo. Ron y Hermione como pareja. Sus dos mejores amigos posiblemente enamorados. Pero de igual manera, no era capaz de pensar en nadie mejor para ninguno de los dos. Simplemente le parecía imposible.

Cuando se acostó, Ron ya estaba dormido y roncaba profundamente. Cerró los ojos y pensó en que más le valía a Ron portarse bien con Hermione después de lo que había hecho por él.

--------

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…

- ¿Has visto que bien juega? Es mucho mejor que Oliver Wood.

Cinco, seis, siete…

- Es tan alto y atractivo…

Hermione podía escucharlas a través de las cortinas cerradas de su cama. Estaba empezado a perder los estribos. Si volvía a oir a Lavender Brown admirar las únicas cualidades que, según ella, tenía Ron –las cuales se limitaban a que era buen jugador de Quidditch, alto y atractivo-, infringiría otra norma antes de que acabase el día.

Era increible. Estaba celosa. De todas las personas de Hogwarts que menos podrían haber causado semejante sentimiento, nunca pensó que Lavender Brown pudiese provocarlos. Y no porque fuese mucho más guapa que ella, con el pelo más liso, rubio y cara más perfecta. Tenía bastante claras sus prioridades y jamás le había preocupado que alguien pudiese parecer mejor que ella fisicamente. Tal vez porque sabía que la belleza era algo relativa y que en comparación con su compañera de cuarto, era la persona más inteligente del mundo. Porque aunque las comparaciones fuesen odiasas, tratandose de alguien que llevaba una hora alabando a su mejor amigo como si fuese un adonis, era reconfortante saber que era mejor en algo.

No es que Ron no fuese todo eso que Lavender decía. Lo cierto es que era una mínima parte de las cosas que Hermione admiraba en él y que con el tiempo le habían hecho caer rendida. Finalmente había aceptado que ella, Hermione Granger, estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, Ron Weasley. Porque era alto, atractivo y buen jugador de Quidditch. Pero sobre todas las cosas, Ron era una de las personas más valientes y leales que había conocido jamás. Le hacía reir, y era orgulloso, inteligente aunque no le gustase estudiar. A pesar de que consiguiese sacarla de sus casillas con una facilidad pasmosa más veces de las que querría. En el fondo, era otra de las multiples razones que le habían llevado a sentir lo que sentía por él. Y ya no se preguntaba por qué Ron y no Harry si los dos eran sus mejores amigos y en las historias de amor que su madre le contaba cuando era pequeña el héroe siempre se quedaba con la chica. No lo hacía porque Harry no provocaba en ella nada más que amistad y porque Ron también era un héroe. En la sombra, pero héroe al fin y al cabo.

- ¿Sabes cuándo son los entrenamiento?

De nuevo la voz de Lavender.

- No lo sé. ¿Quieres ir a verlos? –preguntó Parvati.

Las dos rieron y Hermione echó un hechizo silenciador.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Octubre 1996_**

****

****

Conocía Hogsmeade como la palma de su mano y seguía provocándole la misma ilusión que le hizo en tercer año el primer fin de semana que podían visitarla. Durante el verano se había hecho a la idea de que como ahora todos sabían que Voldemort había vuelto se suspenderían los fines de semana en Hogsmeade como medida de seguridad.

Apretó la bufanda que llevaba alrededor del cuello un poco más y su cuerpo otro tanto al de Dean. Caminaban a la par y él iba hablando sobre las clases y dándole consejos sobre los TIMOS. Merlín sabía que tenía suficiente con los de Hermione, pero optó por no decirle nada. Iban por la calle principal del pueblo cuando estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo de la impresión. Mundungus Fletcher. Él no la vio y dudó de que se acordase en lo más mínimo de ella. No era ninguno de sus hermanos mayores, ni una amiga íntima de Harry como Ron y Hermione. Tan solo la pequeña de los Weasley y a diferencia de George y Fred, nunca sintió aprecio por aquel hombre.

Se pararon justo frente a un lugar que por desgracia conocía no tan bien como el pueblo, pero al fin y al fin cabo era su primera visita juntos.

El salón de té de Madame Pudipié. Fue el lugar al que le llevó Michael Corner en su primera cita. Al principio le pareció un lugar diferente pero que tampoco debía prejuzgar. Los flecos y los lazos que adornaban todo no tenían por qué ser del todo malos. La apariencia era cursi, pero ella sabía que las apariencias solían engañar. A los cinco minutos de estar allí sentada, rodeada por parejas que usaban sus bocas para otra cosa que no era hablar, y manteniendo la conversación más banal que jamás había tenido con un chico, odió el lugar.

Dean cogió su mano y ella volvió a guardarse su opinión sobre el lugar elegido por su novio. Era su primera cita oficial y no tenía por qué hacerle sentir especialmente mal. El salón seguía siendo cursi y excesivamente azucarado.

No fue la única sorpresa desagradable del día. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada y encontró en seguida a Cho Chang dada de la mano de Michael Corner y en una actitud demasiado cariñosa para el gusto de cualquiera. Él jamás estuvo con ella así y por Merlín que Chang se había mostrado tan afectuosa con Harry. Por lo menos las pocas veces que les había visto juntos. Pero presentía que la relación de Chang y Harry nunca fue del todo normal y no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo se había dado, evolucionado y terminado.

Hermione había dicho algo sobre los celos de ella y la incapacidad de Harry para tratar al género opuesto, cosa de la que no le culpaba porque demasiada suerte había tenido no siendo un insociable dadas las circunstancias. Entonces Ginny rió porque puede que Harry no fuese un insociable, sin embargo no era del tipo de gente que parecía disfrutar haciendo amigos que no fuesen Ron y Hermione.

Chang giró la cabeza en ese instante y al verlos les sonrió educadamente. Ginny devolvió el gesto. Por suerte se sentaron en una mesa lo suficientemente alejada como para no presenciar nada más.

Sin embargo la parte de Ginny que aún sentía algo por Harry, la que solía suspirar interiormente cada vez que él sonreía como la adolescente que era, pensó en él mientras Dean hablaba sobre aquel equipo de no sé qué deporte muggle que tanto le gustaba. Era la peor novia de la historia. Pero no era posible evitar pensar en Harry Potter. Porque ahora más que nunca formaba parte de su vida. Hacía dos años, Merlín, ni siquiera el año anterior le habría preguntado si iba con ellos a Hogsmeade. Y aquella mañana en el Gran Comedor le había dedicado una de esas sonrisas que seguramente él ignoraba que resultaban tan encantadoras y había hecho la fatídica pregunta que estuvo esperando desde que se le permitió visitar el pueblo.

Aunque él no tuviese ni el menor interés romántico en ella.

Aunque a veces ella siguiese siendo una patética y soñadora niña de diez años.

--------

Hermione Granger no estaba dispuesta a reconocer que tenía miedo. No más del que transpiraba por las mañanas cuando leía El Profeta o cuando hablaban abiertamente de la guerra, cosa que ocurría raras veces. Tampoco iba a negar que se preocupaba de manera casi obsesiva por Harry. Pero eso era lo que esperaba de lo mejores amigos. Y ella lo era con todas las consecuencias.

Sin embargo, si le volvía a oir hablar sobre Malfoy y su culpabilidad en el ataque que le había costado a Katie Bell ser ingresada en la enfermería acabaría lanzandole una maldición ella misma. Cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja era insufrible. Estaba cansada de decirle que aquello no era posible, porque entre otras cosas, Malfoy no había ido a Hogsmeade, y tampoco existía ninguna otra prueba que demostrase su teoría.

Ojalá pusiese el mismo interés en los estudios.

Miró a ambos lados y se dio cuenta de que era la única que estaba en la biblioteca a esas horas.

- Por fin te encuentro.

Ginny se sentó a su lado. Sacó un libro y lo puso frente a ella. Se inclinó hacia Hermione y preguntó en voz baja:

- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado con Katie Bell?

Le relató todo lo que había sucedido.

- ¿Y nadie sabe quién ha sido?

Hermione suspiró y volvió a mirar a todos lados antes de acercarse un poco más a Ginny y susurrar lo que estaba desquiciandola.

- Malfoy es el sospechoso número uno de Harry.

- ¿Malfoy? Pero si no ha ido a Hogsmeade. Es imposible.

- Eso es lo que llevamos todo el día diciéndole a Harry. Pero ya sabes como es. Demasiado tozudo para entrar en razón.

- Yo también pensaría que él tiene algo que ver en todo esto si no supiese que es practicamente imposible –comentó Ginny.

- No hablemos más de eso. Seguramente tendré que oir a Harry hablar sobre ello durante la cena.

Ginny sonrió comprensiva y Hermione agradeció tener a una amiga que no fuese ni Ron ni Harry. En esos momentos sobre todo agradecía que no fuese Harry.

- Oh. Casi lo olvido. ¿Qué tal con Dean?

- Mmm. Bien. Lo normal, como siempre.

Era el tipo de respuesta que siempre obtenía cuando le preguntaba por Dean. Fue la misma que le dio durante el año pasado cuando hacía la misma cuestión sobre Michael Corner. Y en el fondo, Hermione sabía que lo único certero era que todo estaba como siempre. Donde se suponía que debía estar.

- Merlín, Hermione. Me ha llevado a Madame Pudipié. Después de la cita con Michael juré no volver allí. ¿Pero qué podía hacer¿Decirle que era el último lugar donde me apetecía estar en ese momento?

Hermione sonrió y tuvo una ligera idea de cuál era el lugar en el que Ginny hubiese preferido estar. No quiso ni imaginarse con quién hubiese preferido estar antes que con Dean. Al fin y al cabo ella había convencido a Ginny para que se relajase y viviese un poco más.

Ejemplo que ella debería seguir algún día si las cosas seguían yendo así.

- Lo peor de todo ha sido encontrarnos con Michael y Cho Chang. Todavía es extraño. No porque Michael tenga novia. Es Cho Chang, por el amor de Dios. Cho Chang. Somos tan diferentes que no entiendo como ha podido fijarse en las dos.

Y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir que Harry también se había fijado en ella en el pasado.

- Sí, ya sé que Harry también se fijó en ella. Soy estúpida¿verdad¿Qué chico de Hogwarts no se ha fijado en ella? –Ginny se puso un dedo en la barbilla y se concentró durante unos segundos.- Creo que Bill y Charlie. Pero ellos no la han conocido, así que no cuentan. Oh, y Ron. Aunque a veces dudo que Ron preste alguna atención a alguien que no seas tú.

Hermione se ruborizó. Algo que siempre ocurría cuando Ginny mencionaba sin darse cuenta que a su hermano mayor le gustaba Hermione Granger. Y todas esas veces no quería creerlo. Porque era darse esperanzas sobre algo que no podía controlar. Su amiga soltó una risita complice.

-En serio, Hermione. Está loco por ti. Todos lo ven. Deberías animarte y pedirle salir algún, porque si esperas que él lo haga. Ron es más bien pasivo en ese aspecto. A veces creo que Harry y él acabarán compartiendo una casa solos. En fin, prefiero no pensarlo.

Las dos sonrieron.

- ¿Y ha pasado algo más? –preguntó Hermione queriendo cambiar de tema rapidamente.

Ginny enarcó una ceja entendiendo la estrategia de su amiga y cedió de todos modos.

- Nada importante. Chang ha sonreido, ya sabes como lo hace. Yo he hecho lo mismo.

Se calló unos segundos. A Hermione le parecieron días.

- Pobre Harry. Quiero decir, que he recordado aquella cita que me contaste que tuvieron y le he imaginado en ese lugar. No creo que exista un sitio menos adecuado para él. No me extraña que lo suyo con Chang no funcionase.

- Ya sabes por qué no lo hizo –terció Hermione.

- Ya, ya. Pero por eso lo digo. No creo que Madame Pudipié sea lo que Harry necesita en una chica.

- ¿Y qué es lo que necesita en una chica? –preguntó Hermione divertida.

No es que le gustase demasiado comentar la vida amorosa de uno de sus mejores amigos, pero eran las charlas que tenía con Ginny lo que le hacía sentir cómoda. Formar parte de algo que ellos no podían entender y que estaba fuera de su alcance por miles de motivos. Algo que solo le pertenecía a ella. Una amistad muy diferente pero liberadora y confortante.

Una confidente y alguien a quien escuchar con problemas distintos. Un soplo de aire fresco en su vida.

- No me mires así –advirtió Ginny a la defensiva.- No estoy hablando de mí. Merlín sabe que hace demasiado tiempo que me cansé de esperar.

- Lo sé –concedió Hermione.

- Es solo que pienso que Cho Chang es demasiado dramática para Harry y lo que él necesita es alguien más alegre. Que le haga olvidar que es El Chico Que Vivió, que sepa que es solo Harry Potter y eso sea lo más especial de todo.

- Lo sé –repitió Hermione y asintió con la cabeza.

Odiaba que Harry no viese lo que Ginny sí veía. Lo que Hermione había visto desde hacía muco. Porque hacía años que Ginny ya no le miraba como si fuese una fanática del héroe del mundo mágico. Y todo lo que decía que necesitaba era lo que podía ofrecerle. Ojalá todo fuese más fácil. Ojalá pudiese acercarse a Harry y decirle todas esas palabras y señalar a Ginny en un rincón de la Sala Común y él se levantase y se sentase a su lado. Y sonriesen juntos.

Hermione pensó que debería dejar de leer todas esas novelas de época antes de convertirse en una romántica sin remedio. Sobre todo si fantaseaba sobre Ginny y su mejor amigo.

--------

Ron estaba endemoniadamente aburrido. Hermione había desaparecido hacía ya un par de horas. Sin duda alguna estaría encerrada en la biblioteca leyendo algún libro importante o haciendo una redacción que debía entregar dos meses más tarde. Pero Hermione Granger era así. Su lema era no dejar para mañana lo que pudieses hacer hoy. Aunque eso no tuviese ni el menor de los sentidos para él. Sobre todo cuando no lo aplicaba a cosas más importantes.

Mucho más importantes sin duda alguna.

Harry estaba… Ni siquiera sabía donde estaba su mejor amigo. Puede que estuviese en la habitación pegandole a una almohada mientras imaginaba que era Malfoy. Con gusto haría lo mismo, pero no tenía la energía necesaria para ello. Ni la rabía que probablemente sentía su mejor amigo en esos momentos. Ojalá fuese más fácil darle la razón a Harry y decirle que él también creía que Malfoy era el culpable del ataque que había padecido la pobre Katie Bell. Sin embargo, la razón no estaba a su favor y no podía mentirle.

En su campo de visión aparecieron Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown. Y tuvo que esforzarse para no fruncir el ceño incrédulo cuando ésta le lanzó una mirada y una sonrisa como el día que habían hecho las pruebas para el equipo. Merlín¿acaso estaba flirteando con él? Una parte de él se sintió halagada y sonrió lo que consideró su sonrisa más seductora. Inmediatamente se sintió estúpido. Como si tuviese una sonrisa seductora. De haber sido así, Hermione habría caido hace mucho tiempo.

Si no estuviese tan malditamente ocupada en otras cosas como los estudios, o preocuparse desmesuradamente por Harry, o reñirle por cualquier tontería. O cualquier cosa que le quitase una ínfima parte de la atención que merecía por parte de ella.

Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era buscar a Harry e ir a cenar.

--------

Era posible, solo un poco posible, que estuviese obsesionado con la idea de que Malfoy era el culpable. Pero sino¿quién más podía ser? Y si alguien más le hubiese oido hablar en aquel vagón del tren el uno de Septiembre, podrían compartir sus dudas al respecto. Lo dificil era encontrar una prueba contra el Slytherin. Empezaba a sentirse rematadamente frustrado.

Se masajeó las sienes con las yemas de los dedos.

No había terminado de cenar. Hermione y Ron no solo se habían dedicado a negarle la posibilidad de que Malfoy fuese el artifice de todo aquello sino que habían acabado discutiendo por algo que ya ni recordaba. Hacía años que había dejado de llevar un control sobre las razones por las que discutían sus amigos. Simplemente les servía como motivo para descargar todo lo que no podían hacer de otro manera que posiblemente hubiesen elegido sino fuese porque eran demasiado testaduros.

Así que estaba completamente solo en la Sala Común, pensando en como podría haber llegado el collar al servicio de señoras de Las Tres Escobas. Tal vez Malfoy no había puesto el collar allí pero eso no significaba que cualquier persona lo hubiese hecho bajo sus órdenes.

No hacía mas que darle vueltas a un montón de teorías, unas más absurdas que otras y algunas completamente imposibles. Pero si algo había aprendido con el paso del tiempo es que cualquier cosa era posible. En ese momento el hueco del retrato se abrió y reveló a un Dean de lo más caballeroso y a una Ginny que rodó los ojos ante el gesto de su novio. Harry sonrió y no supo si era por lo divertidos que parecían o porque estaba contento de ver a Ginny. Otra cosa que había hecho con el tiempo era apreciar a la pequeña de los Weasley por lo que era y no por quién era. Una de esas lecciones que Hermione estaría orgullosa de saber que había adquirido con el paso de los años.

Dean le dijo algo a Ginny y ella sonrió levemente y asintió. El joven subió las escaleras hacia los dormitorios al trote. Ella se percató de que Harry estaba sentado solo. Frunció el ceño y luego se acercó.

- ¿Qué tal, Harry?

Su tono era cordial pero tuvo la sensación de que encerraba algo más que se le escapaba.

- Bien –contestó brevemente.- ¿Cómo ha ido el día en Hogsmeade?

Ginny tomó aire y lo retuvo, inflando las mejillas y dejandolo salir al tiempo que se sentaba en un sillón.

- No ha estado del todo mal.

- Me alegro.

- Humm.

Harry se miró los dedos entrelazados que descansaban en su regazo. Le gustaba el tiempo que pasaba con ella. Porque no le abordaba con preguntas que solían hacer Hermione o Ron, y tampoco parecía cuestionarle tanto. Y sobre todo, no parecía importarle estar callada cuando él no tenía nada que decir. No dejaba de ser extraño porque Ginny era una de las personas más vitales que había conocido en su vida. Todos los Weasley lo eran.

- He oido lo de Katie Bell –comentó Ginny de pronto. Harry notó que todo su cuerpo se tensaba.- ¿Has pensado ya en quien puede ocupar su puesto si no se recupera para el primer partido?

Harry sonrió por puro alivio. Si fuese otra persona se habría levantado y la habría abrazado.

- Espero que se recupere y no sea nada grave.

- Si. Yo también –contestó ella en voz baja. - ¿Siguen sin saber quién lo ha hecho?

De pronto empezó a notarse ligeramente incomodo.

- Er, no.

- Ah. ¿Y tú sospechas de alguién?

La miró de reojo. Estaba con las piernas cruzadas e muy cerca del borde del sillón.

- Creía que Malfoy tenía algo que ver –confesó.

- ¿Creias o crees? –inquirió.

- Creo.

Se sintió absurdo y como si hubiese confesado algo que era un secreto demasiado peligroso. Lo más patético de todo es que no había motivo para sentirse así porque como bien le recordaron Hermione y Ron, no tenían pruebas que implicasen directamente a Malfoy.

-Comprendo que sospeches de él –dijo ella con clara convicción.

De pronto Harry se sintió mejor. Por fin alguien le apoyaba en ello. Resultaba que no se estaba volviendo un paranoico obsesivo al fin y al cabo.

- Pero, Harry, no tienes ningun prueba contra él. Malfoy ha estado todo el día aquí. No ha ido a Hogsmeade.

La burbuja de comprensión explotó frente a su cara y dejó paso a una leve irritación.

- Ya lo sé –dijo con tono molesto.

Ella debió percibirlo porque se echó hacia atrás en el sofá y su mirada parecía precavida.

- ¿Tú también crees que me estoy obsesionando con ello?

Su tono sonó más a la defensiva de lo que habría deseado. Pero no le importó mucho. De repente tenía la necesidad de estallar y no parecía un mal momento y lugar.

- Yo no he dicho eso –contestó ella con seguridad.

- Ya veo –dijo él incrédulo.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?

Ginny se levantó tan rápido que casi no se dio cuenta. Y algo en él le hizo levantarse y encararle. Ella era más baja que él pero levantó la barbilla hacia Harry y le miró desafiante.

- No pasa nada –dijo como si fuese lo más obvio.

- Ya, seguro.

Su tono era más condescendiente del que usaba normalmente Hermione cuando no quiería discutir con él porque pensaba que no tenía razón y era una pérdida de tiempo meterse en una pelea.

- No pasa nada sino me crees. No es que lo haga mucha gente. Yo diría que no lo hace nadie.

Ginny abrió los ojos tanto que le parecieron más intensos que nunca. Tampoco eran del color que siempre pensó que eran. Era una mezcla extraña entre marrón y negro. Y mucho más desafiantes de lo que esperaba.

- Merlín, Harry –dijo con una sonrisa en la boca que no era producto del buen humor.- Eres un egocéntrico. Y por cierto, eso de jugar a ser el pobre chico al que nadie cree ya no funciona.

Harry no sabía por qué estaba más enfadado. Si por lo primero o lo segundo. O ambas cosas.

-¿Quién te ha pedido tu opinión? –preguntó él mirandole directamente a los ojos.

- Soy una estúpida¿verdad? –Harry frunció el ceño confundido.- Pensar que podiamos dejar de ser el mejor amigo de Ron Weasley y yo la hermana pequeña de Ron Weasley y ser simplemente Harry y Ginny. Amigos. Está claro que me equivoqué.

- Puede que sí.

Él no supo que le impulsó a decir aquello. Lo había dicho y en el momento en que lo pronunció se arrepintió de ello. Aunque tarde, porque Ginny entrecerró los ojos y apretó la mandibula y no pareció inmutarse al mirarle de arriba abajo. Se giró y salió por el hueco del retrato sin decir una sola palabra más.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto observando el punto por el que ella se había ido cuando la voz de Dean interrumpió su estado de perplejidad.

- ¿Has visto a Ginny, Harry?

Respiró hondo. Le pareció que había estado sin respirar desde que ella se fue.

- Se ha ido –contestó.

- ¿Ha dicho dónde? –insistió su compañero con amabilidad.

- Er… No lo sé.

- Bueno, no puede andar muy lejos¿verdad? – le dedicó una sonrisa a Harry y se despidió con la mano.

Harry se dejó caer en el sofá y hundió la cara entre las manos.

Ginny había olvidado incluir en su lista que era patético.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Octubre - Noviembre, 1996_**

- ¿Qué le has hecho a Ginny?

- ¿Perdón?

Harry frunció el ceño y observó la mirada inquisidora en la cara de su amiga. Por un momento no supo de qué hablaba. Hasta que recordó la pequeña discusión de la noche anterior.

- No sé a qué te refieres –con un poco de suerte Ginny no le habría dicho nada.

- Acaba de pasar justo detrás de ti y te ha mirado… Bueno, te ha mirado como si estuviese a punto de lanzarte una maldición o algo parecido.

- ¿Ha pasado por aquí?

Se giró y señaló el espacio que separaba la mesa de Gryffindor de la de Ravenclaw en el Gran Comedor.

- ¿No te has dado cuenta?

Harry se encogió de hombros. Hermione entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Entonces qué le has hecho? –insistió.

- ¿Y por qué supones que yo he hecho algo¿Y si fue al revés? –preguntó a la defensiva.

- Porque si Ginny te hubiese hecho algo es posible que tú no le dieses ni la menor importancia.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Odiaba que Hermione dijese cosas así. Siempre lo hacía cuando sabía algo que nadie más conocía y lo utilizaba para demostrar sus razonamientos. No entendía por qué suponía con tanta facilidad que él no se enfadaría con Ginny y ella sí tenía todo el derecho a hacerlo. De hecho, si había discutido con Ginny en el primer lugar era porque realmente le importó lo que le dijo.

- Lo que quiero decir, Harry, es que nunca te ha importado mucho lo que pase con Ginny, así que no veo por qué debería impórtate ahora.

Necesitó unos segundos para comprender hacia donde iba su amiga. No es que Hermione pensase que a Harry no le importaba Ginny de un modo amistoso. Sospechaba que sí le importaba y por algún extraño motivo quería que Harry lo confesase. Decir que sí se preocupaba por lo que Ginny pensase de él o que ella también podía herirle si se lo proponía era fácil. Sin embargo, la sonrisa sabelotodo que hacía brillar los ojos de Hermione con excitación le aconsejó que no tenía por qué seguirle el juego.

- Si tan interesada estás en saber qué pasa con Ginny, pregúntale a ella. Estoy seguro de que estará encantada de decirte lo insensible, egocéntrico y egoísta que soy.

Ella se limitó a sonreír de oreja a oreja y le miró de un modo que Harry interpretó como "gracias, eso era justamente lo que necesitaba." Se hubiese abofeteado a sí mismo.

- Conozco a Ginny y si ha dicho todo eso sobre ti es que está enfadada de verdad. Así que sea lo que sea, Harry, pídele perdón.

--------

- Se supone que Venus tiene que estar alineada con Plutón en la octava casa de Júpiter.

La frente de Ginny golpeó suavemente el libro de Astronomía que descansaba en el suelo frente a ella. Cuando era más pequeña creía en el destino, en que todo estaba escrito en las estrellas y los planetas. Le bastaron apenas tres clases con Trelawney para dejar de creer en todo eso y convencerse de que las cosas, en gran medida y por lo general, ocurrían sin más. Daba igual que las estrellas se alinearan formando la cabeza de un grindilow porque no tenía ningún sentido para ella y dudaba que eso fuese a cambiar en nada su destino.

Mordisqueó el final de su pluma con aburrimiento. Luna no dejaba de hacer anotaciones. No resultaba extraño que la joven sí creyera en ello. Al fin y al cabo, pensaba que todo era posible, incluso lo que solo existía en su mente.

- Esto es una estupidez –dijo Ginny con desgana.

Luna pestañeó lentamente.

- Pienso que es como la magia –contestó con la tranquilidad que la caracterizaba.- Crees en la magia, pero no puedes explicar de dónde proviene o por qué algunos poseemos ese don y otros no.

- Pero la magia existe porque podemos verla y sentirla.

Si había algo que Ginny disfrutaba era conversar con Luna. Hermione y ella eran las únicas amigas que tenía que no estaban interesadas solo en los chicos. Luna siempre suponía un reto y en ocasiones conseguía convencerla sobre alguna de sus descabelladas ideas. La mejor amiga de su hermano estaba llena de consejos que no siempre le gustaba oír pero que acababa siguiendo en mayor o menor medida porque rara vez se equivocaba y a veces sentía que era la hermana que nunca tuvo.

- Imagina que eres un muggle, Ginny –frunció el ceño.- Entonces no creerías ni en la magia o el destino porque no puedes probar su existencia por el simple hecho de no verlo.

- Mi padre dice que hay muchos que sí que creen en ello.

Luna sonrió complacida.

- ¿No te parece genial?

- ¿El qué¿Creer en algo que no existe?

- Tienen fe. Y tú crees en la magia aunque muchos no lo hagan. Así que¿por qué no creer en otras cosas aunque sean imposibles para ti? Es como creer en las personas. Confiar en que lo que te están diciendo y hacerlo sin condiciones.

Ginny echó un rápido vistazo a todas las predicciones que había inventado. No era muchas y todas bastante malas.

- No me gusta la idea de que mi destino esté escrito. Es como si no tuviese voluntad sobre mis actos.

- Como si alguien moviese los hilos –añadió Luna en voz baja.

Asintió con la cabeza.

- Supongo que el destino está escrito, aunque nadie lo haya predecido. Pero depende de nosotros al final, de las decisiones que tomemos. Porque uno no sabe lo que le depara el futuro y no puede asegurar si eso era lo que estaba predestinado a hacer.

Ginny no pudo más que observar a su amiga con admiración. Era una de las personas más inteligente que conocía y a veces sentía que el mundo entero se estaba perdiendo tanto al ignorarla o maltratarla por ser tan diferente. Algunas veces tenía que controlarse demasiado para no lanzar una maldición a cualquiera que hablase mal de Luna Lovegood. Nadie la conocía y todos la juzgaban.

Notó una gota chocar con su mano. Miró hacia el cielo. No se había dado cuenta de lo oscuro que estaba todo.

- Creo que va a llover –anunció.

- Es posible que esas nubes entren en conjunción con una corriente de aire caliente y se produzca una tormenta –bromeó Luna con ensoñación.

Ginny soltó una carcajada y empezó a recoger sus cosas antes de que dicha tormenta descargase toda su furia en sus pertenencias. Las dos amigas bajaron las escaleras de la Torre de Astronomía charlando animadamente sobre el próximo partido de Quidditch y la próxima clase de Herbología.

--------

No era posible que su libro de Runas Antiguas hubiese desaparecido sin más. Sus libros no tenían patas y se escondían de ella. Sus libros no se perdían en un montón de trastos y ropa usada. Los libros de Hermione Granger podían estar orgullosos de una dueña escrupulosa y metódica. Trató de recordar la última vez que lo vio y los sitios en los que había estado y llevado el libro consigo. No era tan fácil perder un libro que pesaba tanto sin darse cuenta. No aparecía en su dormitorio así que bajó a la Sala Común.

Lo buscó por debajo de las mesas, entre los cojines y todos los rincones en los que podía estar. Pero no lo encontró. Empezaba a desesperarla la posibilidad de tener que buscarlo por todo el castillo. Y no quería ni pensar en las caras de Harry y Ron si se enteraban. Estarían riéndose durante días. Chicos, pensó furibunda.

- ¿Buscas esto?

Ginny sostenía el maldito libro entre las manos y enarcaba una ceja con autosuficiencia. Hermione se lo quitó de las manos y quiso castigar al libro.

- ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

- Deberías tener más cuidado con tus pertenencias, Hermione –contestó Ginny, quien obviamente lo estaba pasando muy bien a costa de su amiga.

Entonces decidió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación y de la futura burla. Después del susto que se había dado no estaba para que nadie la tomase el pelo.

- Y tú deberías de tener cuidado a la hora de elegir con quién discutir –comentó misteriosa.

Ginny entrecerró los ojos estudiando la expresión satisfecha de Hermione. Luego puso los ojos en blanco unos segundos.

- Yo no fui buscando pelea –se defendió.

- Lo imagino. Últimamente Harry está un poco susceptible.

- ¡Ja! –Ginny se dejó caer en un sofá y Hermione se sentó a su lado.- ¿Últimamente? Hermione, es tu mejor amigo. Harry es como Ron. Cualquier cosa que les digas les hace estallar. En serio, a veces me pregunto si de verdad son chicos

Hermione rió pero le dio un golpe en el brazo para reprobar el comentario de su amiga. Estaba completamente de acuerdo con ella, sin embargo sentía que tenía que defender el honor de sus dos mejores amigos.

- Obviamente Harry no me ha contado nada, pero deberías hablar con él. No sé, pedirle perdón- Ginny hizo ademán de levantarse y la paró con las manos.- Estoy segura de que Harry también debería pedírtelo, pero él no lo va a hacer. Porque nunca ha discutido contigo y entre tú y yo, las palabras no son lo suyo.

- No me digas.

- ¿Lo harás? –rogó con voz suave.

- Solo con una condición.

- ¿Cuál?

- Que le pidas de una maldita vez a mi hermano que te acompañe a esa fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn.

Hermione tragó saliva y cerró los ojos. Después oyó la risa de Ginny y por un segundo le sonó malévola, como la de las brujas de los cuentos muggles. Al final siempre salía ella perdiendo. No tenía remedio.

--------

Si Hermione quería que le pidiese perdón lo haría. No es que lo fuese a hacer porque se lo había ordenado. Había hecho un trato con ella. Era lo más parecido a un Juramento Inquebrantable. Se sentó en las escaleras frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda y esperó. Cinco minutos, diez, veinte, media hora. Cuarenta minutos y a Harry Potter se lo podía haber tragado la tierra.

No tenía ni la menor idea de por dónde empezaría. De hecho Hermione le había dicho que cada vez que había discutido con su hermano y amigo, nunca lo habían hablado. Por una razón u otra, y siempre jugaba un papel importante que se tratase de una cuestión de vida o muerte, acababan haciendo las paces. Pero ninguno pronunciaba las dos palabras mágicas. Y ella iba a tener que comerse su orgullo y pedirle disculpas.

Casi una hora después le vio aparecer por las escaleras. Cabizbajo y con el pelo más alborotado de lo normal. Se preguntó por qué la magia no podría hacer algún tipo de milagro por semejante maraña de pelo azabache. Una voz juguetona le contestó en su mente que entonces no estaría la mitad de guapo que ahora. Se levantó de un brinco y bajó los escalones a trompicones.

- ¡Harry!

El chico levantó la cabeza aturdido. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y siguió subiendo las escaleras. Ginny tuvo ganas de darle un puñetazo y seguir con su camino. Otra voz, la de Hermione, le dijo que debía hacer lo correcto.

- ¡Ey, Harry! –insistió.

- ¿Sí? –preguntó con apatía.

En ese momento supo que el menor de sus problemas era Voldemort. Si seguía con esa actitud ella misma se encargaría de mandarle a San Mungo para que compartiese habitación con Lockhart.

- Quería hablar contigo sobre lo de ayer. Er, verás, quería pedirte perdón –se quedó en silencio esperando algún tipo de respuesta. Resultó que Harry era más obtuso de lo que creía.- Todo lo que dije, en fin, no lo decía en serio. Solo me enfadé y dije lo primero que me vino a la mente. No lo pensé bien. Así, discúlpame por favor.

Terminó con una educación que haría llorar de orgullo a su madre.

- Gracias.

No podía matarle. Su madre la mataría después. Simplemente tenía que contenerse.

- De nada, supongo.

Le miró durante unos segundos con la esperanza de que él se disculpara. No tendría mucho sentido seguir enfadada con él si ella le había pedido perdón. Pero se sentía cada vez más ridícula y las ganas de pegarle todo lo fuerte que pudiese se agudizaban a una velocidad pasmosa.

- Eh, bien. Pues adiós.

Por supuesto que no espero a que él se despidiese. No se sentía tan estúpida desde hacía mucho tiempo. Empezó a bajar las escaleras con paso rápido pero sin correr. Tampoco iba a hacerle creer que estaba huyendo porque se sentía incómoda y estúpida. Se suponía que era él quien debería sentirse como un estúpido.

- Espera, Ginny.

Iba a resultar que solo era un chico muy lento para ciertas cosas. Se dio la vuelta con aire casual.

- ¿Quieres algo Harry?

- Yo también dije cosas que no sentía realmente. Así que te pido perdón. Creo que fui un poco injusto.

- No te preocupes, Harry. Yo ya lo he olvidado.

Eres una idiota, pensó. Harry sonrió con evidente cansancio y se despidió con la mano. Ginny se quedó parada observando hasta que desapareció detrás del retrato. Dio un golpe con el pie en el escalón y quiso gritar como una loca. Debería haberle hecho besarle los pies y hacerle rogar por ser un completo imbécil cuando ella tan solo intentaba razonar y apoyarle a pesar de todo. Y lo único que había hecho era seguir siendo una niñita que dejaba que Harry Potter se saliese con la suya.

--------

Ya estaba hecho. Hermione Jane Granger había cumplido con su promesa. Había tardado más días de lo previsto porque nunca parecía el momento adecuado o porque Ron siempre lo estropeaba con algún comentario inoportuno. Una clase llena de plantas que querían asesinarles fue un marco ideal para pedirle una cita. Y ahora estaba riéndose como una tonta mientras botaba en la cama. Miró el techo con admiración. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes de que el techo fuera tan bonito?

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió para relevar a Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil. Entraron cuchicheando algo que no le importaba en absoluto y se callaron cuando advirtieron la presencia de su compañera de cuarto.

- Hola chicas –saludó afable.

La dos la miraron con cierto recelo.

- Hola, Hermione. ¿Todo bien? –preguntó Parvati amigable.

- Estupendamente.

Si seguía sonriendo así le iba a doler la cara durante días. Las dos amigas se sentaron en la cama de la gemela Patil.

- Hermione¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? –dijo Lavender con calma.

- Claro.

- ¿Sabes si Ron Weasley tiene novia? Te lo pregunto porque tú eres su amiga ¿no? Y seguramente lo sabrás…

Hermione abrió la boca y fue a contestar que sí, pero no lo hizo. Por mucho que tuviese una cita, o lo más cercano a una cita con Ron, no tenía claro si eran novios. De hecho no lo había pensado hasta ese momento y la simple idea le hacía sentirse serena y feliz. Aún así no podía contestar lo que realmente deseaba.

- No.

--------

No sabía cómo su pierna había acabado enroscada a la altura de su muslo. La fría piedra se le clavaba en la espalda y contrastaba de una manera deliciosa con sus manos. Quemaban cada parte de su cuerpo, cada pequeña parte de piel que mostraba o que encontraba debajo del borde de su camiseta. El corazón le palpitaba en el pecho a punto de salirse y sentía un cosquilleo que le llegaba hasta las puntas de los dedos que hundía en el pelo corto y negro. Dean mordió su labio inferior y Ginny suspiró a medio centímetro de su boca. Necesitaba aire.

Si su familia supiese lo que estaba haciendo encontraría un colegio de magia exclusivo para chicas y la mandaría allí hasta que tuviese edad para encerrarla en casa con un cinturón de castidad como complemento de vestuario.

-¡Eh, eh!

Estaba metida en un buen lío. Se separaron y giraron las cabezas. Lo que vio era aún peor. Ron y Harry.

Merlín, era su peor pesadilla.

* * *

**N/A: **_quiero pediros disculpas a todos los que seguis esta historia desde el principio, hace meses, cuando empecé a publiacarla. Me he retrasado más de lo humanamente perdonable en actualizar con este quinto capítulo y sé que sonará a excusa barata, pero he descubierto que mis momentos de inspiración siempre se dan por la noche cuando estoy frente a una libreta. Esto no supondría mayor problema si no me costase tantisimo pasarlo a ordenador después. Por varios motivos que se resumen en mi eterna e infinita vagancia y porque me sentía más motivada a seguir con lo que tenía que a repasarlo._

_Por suerte, con el siguiente capítulo no tendreis que esperar tanto porque una parte de lo que era este en principio ha sido excluida porque si no se alargaría demasiado y practicamente cubre la mitad del próximo. Podeis imaginaros que el Capítulo 7 estará cargado de mucha de la angustia adolescente típica del corazón roto, canarios asesinos e incipientes amoríos. Es posible que algunos encontreis algo de lo que habeis pedido en vuestras reviews pero ya de antemano os pido que seais benevolentes conmigo y entendais que no controlo del mismo modo a un personaje que otro._


	7. Chapter 7

**_Octubre - Noviembre 1996_**

Ginny jamás se había sentido tan humillada en su vida. Ni siquiera en los primeros meses de segundo curso cuando corrió entre algunos alumnos el rumor de que ella había sido en cierto modo la culpable de lo acontecido con la Cámara de los Secretos. Fueron Fred, George y el propio Ron los que se encargaron de acabar con los rumores a base de amenazas y advertencias en cualquier rincón de Hogwarts. Y los rumores desaparecieron como lo hacían las ranas de chocolate que no duraban ni un segundo en las manos de sus tres queridos hermanos.

Había sido una buena idea echar a Dean de allí. Aunque dudaba que se hubiese mostrado muy protector frente a Ron y Harry.

La gente podía decir lo que quería. Hacía tiempo que había aprendido a ignorar los cuchicheos y a considerarlos como tales. Pero el hecho de que su hermano mayor, el único que le quedaba en Hogwarts y al que debería poder acudir cuando fuese necesario, la estaba hablando como todos aquellos que no tenían otra cosa que hacer que criticar lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer. Le ponía furiosa que de todas las cosas, Ron pudiese creerlo y pensarlo. Se suponía que Ron debería estar amenazando a todas esas personas y no echándoselo en cara.

- ¿Una qué? ¿Una qué, Ron? ¿Qué ibas a decir?

- No iba a decir nada, Ginny.

Tal vez como Hermione no estaba, Harry creyó conveniente tomar el papel de pacificador y poner un poco de sentido común a todo aquello. Sin embargo no conseguía otra cosa que enfadarla más.

- ¡Claro que sí! Que él nunca se haya besado con nadie, o que el mejor beso que jamás le han dado sea de nuestra tía Muriel…

- ¡Cierra el pico!

Tenía la cara tan roja que parecía que iba a explotarle la cabeza.

- ¡No me da la gana! Ya te he visto con _Flegggrrr_. Te mueres de ganas de que te dé un beso en la mejilla cada vez que la ves. ¡Es penoso! ¡Si salieras un poco por ahí y besaras a unas cuantas chicas, no te molestaría tanto lo que hacen los demás!

Estaba fuera de sí. Histérica y gritando verdades que en el fondo no tenían sentido y no lograrían más que fastidiarles a los dos a largo plazo pero no había modo de parar. Y Harry la miraba de un modo extraño. Como si compartiese todo lo que Ron decía pero por otra parte pensase que aquello no era cierto.

Los dos se apuntaban ahora con las varitas y Ginny esperaba que Ron dijese cualquier tontería para lanzarle una Maldición Moco Murciélagos. Entonces Harry se interpuso entre los dos hermanos con los brazos alzados.

- ¡No sabes lo que dices! ¡Que no lo haga en público no significa…!

Aquel era un buen chiste. Incluso aunque Ron se hubiese estado viendo y besando con alguien en secreto, de un modo u otro Ginny lo sabría. Harry lo sabría. Hermione lo sabría, y por supuesto, ella lo sabría.

- ¿Con quién te has besado? ¿Con Pigwidgeon? ¿O tienes una fotografía de tía Muriel debajo de la almohada?

- Eres una…

Y toda la rabia que sentía su hermano en ese momento se tradujo en un haz de luz anaranjada que salió de su varita y pasó a escasos milímetros de Ginny. Harry debió darse cuenta de que si no se imponía físicamente aquello iría a más, así que empujó a Ron hacia la pared y le dijo que no fuese estúpido.

- ¡Harry se besaba con Cho Chang! ¡Y Hermione se besaba con Victor Krum! ¡El único que se comporta como si eso fuera algo malo eres tú, Ron, y es porque tienes menos experiencia que un crío de doce años!

Dicho eso, se fue de allí. No quiso mirar atrás. Había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir y no quería que la viesen llorar. El simple hecho de que todo lo que había dicho Ron le afectase tanto era suficiente. ¿Qué pensaba que era? ¿Una cualquiera? Había tenido un par de novio contando con Dean y no había hecho nada de lo que se arrepintiese con ellos. Era impulsiva en muchos aspectos pero era sensata en otros y se pasaba las noches encerrada en cualquier armario escobero con un chico.

Merlín, él se había saltado todas las reglas posibles durante su primer año y ella se estaba besando en un pasillo de Hogwarts. Había convertido aquello en un crimen y a ella en una especie de mujer que valía menos que nada. Y para colmo todo lo que había gritado a su hermano no le había hecho sentir ni un ápice de alivio.

--

Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor, Harry y Ron ya estaban sentados devorando el desayuno. Llevaba varios días sintiéndose como flotar. Parecía aquella pluma que levitó mágicamente hechizada por un Wingardium Leviosa en la primera clase. Por fin había dado un paso adelante, se había armado del valor que la hacía una Gryffindor y había pedido a Ron que la acompañase a la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn. Y aunque no lo hubiesen acordado así, los dos sabían que era una cita. Ella lo creía así y esperaba que él no pensase lo contrario. Dejó su libro de Runas Antiguas a un lado en la mesa y se sentó frente a ellos.

- Buenos días –saludó afable.

- Hola –contestó Harry con la boca llena de cereales.

- Si tú lo dices –fue la fría respuesta de Ron.

Hermione arqueó una ceja y miró a Harry. Él solo se encogió de hombros y evitó mirarla durante el resto del desayuno. Ron no le dirigió la palabra a ninguno de los dos. La noche anterior habían tenido entrenamiento de Quidditch y Hermione sabía lo mucho que podía influir en el estado de ánimo de su amigo, así que supuso que toda aquella agresividad y mal estar que se transpiraba en el ambiente era fruto de ello.

-¿Qué tal fue el entrenamiento de ayer? –probó de nuevo.

- ¿Desde cuándo te importa? –espetó Ron.

- Bien –dijo Harry rápidamente.

El chico sonrió con amabilidad, como si quisiese disculpar la mala actitud que Ron mostraba aquella mañana. Era cierto que a Hermione le interesaba el Quidditch no le interesaba en absoluto, que había aprendido las reglas y a disfrutar a su manera del deporte por ellos. Que si no fuese porque Ron y Harry no formaban parte del equipo ella no iría todos los sábados que había partido a vitorear con el resto de sus compañeros Gryffindor, con una bufanda alrededor del cuello a gritar como la que más. Le gustaría sentarse allí con un libro y leer mientras ellos a veces se jugaban la vida con estúpidas piruetas que no sabía ni como se llamaban ni la importaba. Pero la carcomía la preocupación y todo se resumía a que eran sus mejores amigos y que haría cualquier cosa por ellos. Hasta ver un interminable partido de Quidditch bajo la lluvia con un montón de gente alrededor vociferando como si la vida les fuese en ello.

Desayunaron en silencio y Hermione decidió dejar pasar el mal humor de Ron y achacarlo definitivamente al Quidditch, sus inseguridades y nervios. Hasta que después de cenar no aguantó más. Si tenía que aguantar un ataque personal más o cualquier improperio que no venía a cuento iba a explotarle la cabeza. O se la arrancaría y se la dejaría a Harry para que la utilizasen como quaffle en el próximo entrenamiento.

La pelea, como no, tuvo que ocurrir en la Sala Común, delante de más de un compañero. Porque así hacían las cosas. Delante de todos.

- ¿Tanto te molesta que Harry sea mejor que tú en algo? –preguntó Ron sentado cómodamente en una butaca.

- Yo no he dicho eso –se defendió.

Todo por culpa del maldito libro de Pociones de Harry.

- Entonces déjale en paz de una jodida vez.

- ¡Ron!

- Y de paso déjame a mí también. Deja de fingir que te preocupa el partido del sábado o que tal van los entrenamientos. ¡Como si eso te importase!

- ¡Claro que me importa! No digas tonterías, Ron –intentó aplacarle pero las ganas de abofetearle bullían en su sangre desde hacía demasiado tiempo. – ¡Sois mis amigos!

- Eso quien lo dice.

Lo pronunció en voz baja. Tan baja que puede que solo ella y Harry le hubiesen oído, porque estaba mirando a Ron como si se hubiese vuelto loco del todo, como si hubiese cruzado un límite del que no le creía capaz.

- Eres un idiota Ronald Weasley.

Ella lo dijo bien alto. Que le oyese claramente, que lo supiesen todos. Que lo notase no solo en el tono rotundo y agresivo de su voz, que se le quedase bien grabado en el cerebro. Que era un idiota que quería decir "a veces te odio, Ronald Weasley", "a veces me haces tanto daño que no sé si tiene sentido seguir siendo tu amiga", "a veces me gustaría no quererte, maldita sea". Cogió sus libros, con el pelo tapándole la cara y no dejando ver los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas. Dijo buenas noches entre dientes a Harry y se fue a su habitación.

Aquella noche quiso estrangular a Ron, a Lavender Brown y a todo el maldito mundo que llenaba Hogwarts.

--

Ginny Weasley solo se había sentido realmente culpable dos veces en su vida. La primera, cuando escribió en aquel maldito diario y fue la marioneta del ser más malévolo del mundo, matando casi a sus compañeros, sobre todo a Hermione Granger. La segunda vez, Hermione volvía a ser víctima de circunstancias que no tenían nada que ver con ella. Era cierto aquello de que se tropezaba en la misma piedra dos veces. Pero Ginny sabía que se podía tropezar tantas veces que al final perdías la cuenta. Quiso decirle que ella tenía la culpa de que su hermano se comportase como un patán desagradecido. Que había hablado más de la cuenta y que ella no había hecho nada más que vivir un poco su vida, besar a un jugador de Quidditch mundialmente famoso hacía dos años. Dos malditos años. Que su hermano era un idiota que no podía dejar de sentir celos de un tipo que estaba demasiado lejos como para suponer un impedimento porque lo único que se interponía entre Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger eran ellos mismos. O en este caso, los estúpidos celos e inseguridades de su hermano.

Sin embargo, confesar después de aquella pelea, de ese "eres un idiota Ronald Weasley", era lo más complicado que tenía que hacer en su vida. Más difícil que enfrentarse a unos mortífagos en el Ministerio meses antes.

Había sido un entrenamiento pésimo, con Ron gritando a todo el mundo y Harry observando y dejando que hiciese lo que le daba la gana. Y ella sintió ganas de gritarle a Harry por no pararle los pies. Él era el entrenador, no el mejor amigo de Ron Weasley y si pensaba que eso ayudaba al equipo o al propio Ron, es que estaba muy equivocado.

Encontró a Hermione sentada en la cama de su habitación, completamente sola, con un montón de pergaminos alrededor y libros abiertos que apoyaba en sus rodillas. Se quitó las botas llenas de barro y las dejó fuera de la puerta.

- ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? –preguntó sin levantar la vista.

- Horrible.

Hermione solo asintió. Ginny se sentó frente a ella, al pie de la cama y lo que consideraba una distancia prudencial. Debía confiar en que por mucho que se enfadase Hermione, no iba a hacerla daño físicamente, o al menos no mucho.

- Hermione.

- ¿Sí?

- Tengo que decirte una cosa.

- ¿Puedes esperar?

- Es muy importante.

El tono casi urgente con el que entonó esas palabras consiguió que Hermione apartase los libros, se sentase más tranquila y dedicara toda su atención a la pequeña de los Weasley. Ginny pensó en qué otras cosas podrían ser importantes, más que el motivo por el que Ron se comportaba de ese modo con ella, pero no se le ocurrió nada.

- Sé por qué Ron está enfadado contigo.

Hermione frunció el ceño y luego quiso quitarle importancia.

- Sea lo que sea que tanto le molesta a tu hermano, no quiero saberlo.

Ginny arqueó una ceja y pensó que Hermione Granger no era tan inteligente si pensaba que a ella podía engañarle. Nadie creería que cualquier cosa relacionada con Ron no le importaba. Era la mentira más grande que había oído en su vida y Fred y George eran unos expertos que le habían enseñado como una mentira podía salvarte de una situación comprometida.

- Y si te digo que la culpa la tengo yo, ¿sigue sin importarte?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que está enfadado porque le dije algo. Algo que no debí decirle.

- Ginny, sabes que no me gusta el misterio

- De acuerdo.

Tosió nerviosa y se rascó la frente.

- El otro día estaba con Dean en uno de los atajos que llevan a la Torre. Estábamos besándonos, lo más normal del mundo si tenemos en consideración que somos novios y es lo que se supone que hace la gente cuando sale con una persona que le gusta. –Hermione asintió.- Entonces aparecieron Ron y Harry. Y te juro que quise que me tragase la tierra en ese momento. Pero Ron empezó a decir que no debía hacer eso en público, que no quería que la gente pensase que soy una cualquiera y todas esas idioteces que dice la gente. Son chismes y pensé que mi propio hermano me defendería y no creería todo eso. Y el muy imbécil me vino con eso, Hermione. Estaba furiosa. Así que empezamos a discutir y le dije que lo que le pasaba es que no había besado nunca a una chica –su amiga se apartó un mechón rizado de la cara y siguió mirando como si nada, aunque Ginny supo que aquello le interesaba más.- Le dije que él no tenía experiencia

- Ginny…

- Lo sé, Hermione. Fue cruel. No debí decirlo pero ya sabes cómo es Ron y joder, a veces me pone tan nerviosa que yo tampoco sé lo que digo.

- ¿Qué le dijiste?

- Que hasta Harry se había besado con Cho Chang y, le dije… Le dije que tú te habías besado con Victor Krum.

Lo dijo en voz baja, temblorosa y prudente. Esperó la reacción de Hermione como un jarro de agua fría. A Ginny no le costaba pedir perdón, aunque fuese una persona orgullosa como cualquier Weasley, pero sin problemas para reconocer sus errores. Solo le preocupaba cuando pedir perdón implicaba que la otra persona pudiese enfadarse de verdad. Y esa era una de aquellas veces.

- Lo siento, Hermione. Lo siento muchísimo.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la cara y respiró profundamente. Luego la miró con ojos cansados.

- Tu hermano es un gilipollas.

Ginny se quedó tan sorprendida que le pareció que tardó media hora en reaccionar. Hermione Granger no decía gilipollas. Hermione Granger nunca decía palabrotas. Aquello era un hecho histórico que no podría compartir con el resto de la humanidad.

- No lo negaré, pero si yo no se lo hubiese dicho, él no te trataría tan mal y ahora no estaríais enfadados.

- No sé, todos los años se enfada conmigo por cualquier cosa, así que supongo que es una tradición.

Hermione parecía demasiado calmada.

- ¿No estás enfadad conmigo? –preguntó esperanzada.

- Sí. Era un secreto, Ginny. Eras la única que lo sabía.

- Lo siento.

- Ya lo sé.

Se quedaron varios minutos en silencio. Ginny estaba segura de que Hermione no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había movido a su hermano para tratarla tan mal durante los últimos días.

- ¿Cuándo va a superar su celos por Victor?

- Creo que nunca –contestó Ginny con sinceridad.- Ya sabes cómo es Ron. Lo único tan grande como él es su apetito y su inseguridad.

--

Ahora que sabía por qué estaba Ron tan enfadado con ella no se sentía mejor. Ron era un rompecabezas demasiado complicado incluso para ella, con aristas que a veces cortaban y otras rozaban la piel con suavidad. Ron no tenía término medio y aunque era una de esas pequeñas cosas que le gustaban de él, no dejaba de resultar exasperante. Cada palabra que parecía escupir cuando se dirigía a ella no hacía otra cosa que ponerla más furiosa. Notaba como sus mejillas enrojecían de rabia y Harry la miraba y no decía "déjalo pasar" con palabras. Daba igual. Siempre ocurría así. Cuando Ron se enfadaba con ella, Harry siempre parecía tomar el lado de su amigo. A veces deseaba que Harry le diese un motivo para enfadarse también con él.

Era la mañana del partido y había decidido bajar un poco más tarde a desayunar con la esperanza de no encontrarles allí. Para su desgracia, aún estaban allí sentados entre un montón de alumnos entre los que se encontraban Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil. Cuchicheaban y miraban a Ron de ven en cuando y reían como las colegiales que eran. A Hermione le ponían enferma. Llegó hasta ellos y empezó a buscar un sitio libre donde no tuviese que soportar el mal genio de Ron.

- ¿Qué tal estáis?

Observaba la nuca de Ron como si pudiese atravesarla con la mirada y de ese modo causarle dolor. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Harry sirviéndole un zumo de calabaza a su amigo. Entre las manos tenía un pequeño vial con un líquido que no supo identificar.

- Muy bien. Venga, bébete esto.

Ron cogió el vaso no sin mostrar un poco de reticencia al principio. Entonces Hermione se dio cuenta de algo.

- ¡No lo bebas!

Los dos la miraron pero Ron con una mezcla de curiosidad y hastío que la incomodó más de lo normal.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó.

No lo podía creer. Era imposible, pero lo había visto. Harry había puesto algo en la bebida de Ron. Estaba convencida de ello, de que lo había visto aunque fuese por casualidad y no tuviese pruebas. Algo en la mirada de Harry, en esa cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida le delataba.

- Le has puesto algo en la bebida.

- ¡Pero qué dices!

- Encima tenía el valor de hacerse el ofendido.

- Ya me has oído. Te he visto. Le has puesto algo en la bebida. ¡Mira, todavía tienes la botella en la mano!

- No sé de qué me hablas.

La contestó como si estuviese loca y se lo guardó tan rápidamente en el bolsillo del pantalón que Ron no pudo verlo.

- ¡Hazme caso, Ron, no te lo bebas!

Estaba medio histérica. No creía capaz a Harry de eso y en el fondo sabía que Ron no le haría caso. Hizo caso omiso de su súplica y vació el vaso con un largo trago. Luego dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y se limpió con el dorso de la mano.

- Deja de mangonear.

Le hervía la sangre. Quería pegarles tan fuerte a los dos que era como si hubiese olvidado que tenía una varita con la que hacerles más daño. Se acercó peligrosamente a Harry y le dijo en bajo:

- Deberían expulsarte por esto. ¡No me esperaba una cosa así de ti!

- Mira quién habla. ¿Has hecho algún confundus últimamente?

Hermione no daba crédito a lo que oía. Echó una última mirada a sus amigos, o lo que fuesen en ese momento, y buscó el sitio más alejado en la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry no entendía que había una clara diferencia en lo que ella había hecho. Que ella había favorecido no solo al equipo, también a Ron. Pero a él solo le importaba la victoria y sabía que con Ron y sus traicioneros nervios era muy posible que perdiesen ese partido. Deseó que la poción de Slughorn no causase efecto. No les vendría nada mal perder a los dos por idiotas.

--

Si no fuese porque Zacharias Smith era uno de los cabezas huecas más grandes que existía en Hogwarts, todo iría tranquilamente. Como la seda. Un partidazo. Con Ron haciendo paradones asombrosos y con un sonrisa que le hacía olvidar que estaba enfadada con él. Pero ahí estaba ese engreído con un ego que llenaría todo el campo y parte de Escocia estropeándolo con comentarios ofensivos y despectivos sobre la razón por la que su hermano y ella misma estaban en el equipo.

Al final tuvo que cerrar esa bocaza que Merlín y algún dios le había dado cuando Ron demostró por qué estaba en el equipo. Porque casi no tenía que envidiarle nada a Oliver Wood. Tal vez le faltaba la mitad del entusiasmo obsesivo del antiguo capitán de Gryffindor y esa seguridad en sí mismo y competitividad, pero no le convertía en un guardián mediocre o peor. Su hermano era uno de los mejores jugadores del maldito colegio y alguien debía encargarse de que Smith se tragase sus palabras.

Tiempo después de jugadas casi imposibles, goles por los pelos y otros brillantes, juego sucio por parte de Slytherin, Harry cogió la snitch y el partido finalizó. Todo se convirtió en vítores, aplausos y gritos victoriosos en las gradas y un público que se abalanzó hacia el campo para felicitar a los ganadores. Los compañeros de equipo se lanzaron a abrazar a Harry, más felices que nunca de haber vencido a Slytherin. Hasta le pareció ver una sonrisa pacífica cuando Ron la miró.

Ella no paró su escoba y tomó más velocidad, pasó de largo y chocó contra el estrado en el que Smith había estado comentando el partido. La gente empezó a reír y aplaudir, sobre todo los Gryffindor.

- ¡Weasley! –gritó McGonagall hecha una furia.- ¿Es que está usted loca?

- Lo siento, profesora, se me olvidó frenar.

De la nada apareció Harry y la abrazó tan brevemente que podría decirse que no ocurrió. Volvió hacia su hermano y Ginny un poco atónita observó con cierto interés. Todos fueron hacia el estadio celebrando la victoria y dándose la enhorabuena mutuamente por un partido fabuloso. Hasta Ron rodeó a Ginny por los hombros con el brazo y la revolvió el pelo con cariño. Ganar un partido de Quidditch, y sobre todo si se trataba de Slytherin tenía un efecto increíble en la gente.

--

Era extraño como a veces el ser humano acababa en el mismo punto de partida. Parecía que habían pasado siglos de aquella noche de Halloween donde había ido a llorar porque era el único lugar donde nadie le buscaría. La primera de muchas de las veces que lloró desde que pisó Hogwarts. Y lo cierto es que no había vuelto nunca allí. Pasados cinco años sentía tanta nostalgia que le gustaría volver a ser una niña indefensa ante un trol.

No sabía a quién odiaba más en esos momentos. A Ron por hacerla sentir tan culpable y estúpida cuando se suponía que el que debería sentirse así era él por tratarla tan mal o a Harry por haberla engañado. Quería estrangularle por hacerla creer que le había dado Felix Felicis. Aunque más tonta había sido ella creyendo que Harry haría algo así.

Se secó las lágrimas con un pequeño pañuelo de papel y se hizo el propósito de no dejar que aquellos que se hacían llamar mejores amigos no la hiciesen sufrir ni un ápice más. Iría a celebrarlo con el resto de sus compañeros. Incluso trataría de perdonar a Harry y beber cerveza de mantequilla con Ginny. Y si tenía suerte y Ron había vuelto a ser el que fue días antes de todo aquello, estaba dispuesta a hacer las paces con él. Tendría que vivir con el hecho de que había besado a Victor Krum. No era algo por lo que la gente iba a Azkaban y tenía que superarlo de una vez por todas.

Porque si había algo que consumía a Hermione Granger era estar enfadada con sus mejores y únicos amigos y la idea de pasar otro día más enfadada con ellos le parecía absurda y no le apetecía en absoluto.

--

- Felicidades, Ron.

Lavender Brown no hablaba como las chicas con las que Ron se relacionaba. Hermione no cogía un mechón de pelo entre los dedos y lo hacía girar alrededor de ellos. Ni bajaba la mirada con un leve rubor en las mejillas y un tono de voz que parecía una caricia en la nuca. No estaba seguro de si su hermana se comportaba de ese modo cuando hablaba con algún chico y algo le decía que no quería saberlo. Porque Ron podía ser muchas cosas y otras tantas pasaban frente a él como si no existiesen. Ron podía ser obtuso, no ver lo que tenía frente a sus narices aunque le diese en ellas de lleno o alguien lo gritase desde la lechucería para que se enterase todo Hogwarts.

En cambio Ron sí veía lo que hacía Lavender Brown cuando hablaba con él. Flirteaba. O algo parecido porque nunca antes alguien había flirteado con él. Era nuevo, seductor y le gustaba tanto como el Quidditch.

- Has estado fantástico. Eres un jugador increíble.

- Gracias.

Había algo que cosquilleaba en su estómago.

Estaban sentados en un sofá de la Sala Común, en algún punto que no podía identificar pero desde el que se veía toda la sala, con la gente hablando unos por encima de otros, comentando las mejores jugadas y las caras de los Slytherin al perder y el próximo contrincante. La cerveza de mantequilla que iba de mano en mano y el hueco del retrato abriéndose cada pocos minutos para que alguien más se uniese a la fiesta. Y Ron sentía que no solo era parte de ello sino que había contribuido para que fuese posible. Se le llenó el pecho de orgullo y algo más.

Lavender rodeó sus hombros con un brazo y su mano se posó justo debajo de su nuca, justo donde su pelo terminaba. Notó como lo tocaba con las puntas de los dedos. Vio como se pasaba la lengua por los labios y hacia otra vez aquello de bajar la mirada y luego levantarla como si nada.

- Me gustas mucho, Ron.

Dio un sorbo de su cerveza y no dejó de mirarla mientras lo hacía. Quería preguntarla si estaba loca, porque hacía falta estarlo para que él le gustase a nadie. Porque en dieciséis años no había besado a nadie en su vida.

Tenía la sensación de que esos dieciséis años acababan entonces. Justo en el momento en que Lavender Brown se inclinó, rozó su nariz con la suya y apretó los labios contra los suyos. Sostuvo la mano contra su nuca y Ron no fue capaz de pensar en nada más que en lo sencillo que resultaba algo que había temido durante tanto tiempo.

--

El hueco del retrato se abrió y la furia y felicidad con la que celebraban todos pareció cambiarle hasta el estado de ánimo. La dio un poquito más de fuerza para su nuevo propósito. Hacer las paces con Harry y Ron y terminar de una vez con aquella estúpida disputa. Aquel año no iba a ser como los demás. Estaba harta de los tiempos en los que se dejaban de hablar por cualquier estupidez que tenía fácil solución. Ya no tenían trece años y no le había dicho a McGonagall nada sobre una escoba que al final había resultado inofensiva. Ron no se había burlado de ella por ser mejor que él con once años. Aquellos eran otros tiempos y debían quedar en el pasado. El viento soplaba en otra dirección y Hermione sentía que habían madurado lo suficiente como para dar un primer paso hacia la reconciliación. Hacía demasiado que habían dejado de ser unos simples niños.

Se abrió paso entre varios estudiantes que la saludaron efusivamente y quisieron abrazarla. Definitivamente el Quidditch podía transformar a la gente. Sonrió un tanto divertida.

Una sonrisa que se convirtió en una mueca de decepción y traición, en sangre helándose en las venas y el corazón bombeando oxigeno y cualquier otra cosa que no era sangre al cerebro. En un rincón de aquella Sala Común que parecía todo el castillo de Hogwarts con sus amplios jardines, estaba Ron enroscado en un abrazo de piernas, brazos y bocas con Lavender Brown. Lavender y Ron y bocas.

Eran como cien bludgers directas al corazón. Cañonazos en el estómago que hacían temblar todo su cuerpo. Lagrimas agolpándose en las cuencas de los ojos que escocían y amenazaban con volver a mojar su cara en cualquier lavabo dispuesto a sofocar sus llantos. Hermione Granger no pensó que algo podía doler tanto. Que una imagen pudiese causar dolor físico de verdad. Se mordió el labio y dio media vuelta.

Lo último que oyó antes de salir por el retrato fue alguien llamándola.

- ¡Hermione!

* * *

**N/A: **_bien, lo sé. Soy lo peor porque prometí y juré que esto no tardaría tanto. Que dos meses eran el tiempo suficiente y límite para esperar. Y he faltado completamente a todo lo que dije. Este capítulo no cuenta nada nuevo y algunas escenas ya están descritas en el libro, pero yo he querido verlas desde otro punto de vista y tratar de racionalizar un poco lo que les pasaba a Hermione y Ginny. Así que ha sido un capítulo que he revisado como veinte veces, he borrado partes, reescrito otras, cambiado por completo algunas y al final ha quedado esto. _

_Sobre por qué Ron termina liándose con Lavender Brown, creo que no soy capaz de hacerlo mejor o explicarlo de otro modo. Creo que Hermione realmente quería acabar con esa estúpida pelea y hacer las paces con ellos y que por eso la caida fue mucho peor. Y creo que estaría más enfadada con Ron que con Ginny porque aún tuviese celos de Krum cuando todos sabiamos que era agua pasada. No sé, supongo que tendré que justificarme durante mucho tiempo sobre este capítulo._


End file.
